I see you
by sravenvampirefan
Summary: FINISHED! HookOC Katerina is a 21st century girl who is being sexually harrassed by her ex-boyfriend and is seeing visions of a man with long black curly hair. Meanwhile Hook is having visions of a girl that looks very similar to Wendy.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Katerina's POV  
I sat in the back of my math class trying to figure out if the words my teacher was using were really English. I finally decided to ignore her and focus on how dark it was outside. Winter had just begun and it was eating up the sun earlier and earlier which didn't bother me at all because I was a night person, anyway. I was just about to think up a way to get out of class when the vision hit me. 


	2. chapter 1: The man and the boy

A/N: sorry guys I'm a first time author trying to figure out how stuff works. That was the prologue; so to speak, this is the real chapter 1. P.S. please review I want to know how I'm doing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 Katerina's POV  
I saw a man with long black curls lunge at a small boy with blonde hair who looked vaguely familiar. The man let out a deep warrior-like scream, but the boy simply smiled and flew to the right dodging the sword that threatened to pierce his heart. Turning quickly, the man swung hard but missed his target again. Seeing his opportunity, the boy then countered the attack but was blocked and thrown to the ground by the older more powerful man. He laid on the ground his eyes widening as the man's eyes shown red and an evil grin came upon his handsome face. The man's sword was thrown aside and his hand, decorated with two very expensive looking rings, wound around the boys throat choking him. The boy gasped for air and his eyes focused in horror on the man's right arm as it flew up as if to hit him. His gaze focused on where the man's hand should have been, but instead there was an iron claw-like hook.  
Just as the man was about to strike a noise chimed in from behind him, it sounded like a coo- coo clock. Tick tick tick. The man looked behind him apparently spooked, his mouth gaping open and the boy smiled widely. Their gazes had fallen on the silhouette of a huge crocodile, about the length of a stretch limo and the width of a hummer, who immediately began crawling towards them. The man then turned back to the boy and prepared to strike again, but the boy was gone. The man was left alone to run from the croc that was now crawling after him. Then my vision ended.  
I was kind of weirded out by the fact that I was having a vision, so I just disregarded it as a daydream. But it still plagued me how strange and how out nowhere it was to have a vision of something so weird. Then there was the boy to consider. The boy in my vision had looked very familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was he looked like, all I knew was that I was late for the bus. I looked around the classroom and noticed that I was the only one in the room so I packed up quickly and left.  
I made my way down the hallway when I was pushed into a janitor's closet by the one person I had once loved and now truly hated...Peter Jenkins! I looked at him in shock and then I noticed it. The boy from my vision looked like a younger version of my ex-boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 2: the girl

Disclaimer: oops I forgot. I don't own Hook (sadly) but if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing about him and I don't own any other character or idea from J.M. Barrie's book either.  
  
Chapter 2 *Hook's POV*  
  
I stormed onto the ship, utterly furious that Pan had gotten away...again, and my cowardly crew had left me for the crocodile. Men moved left and right to get out of my way but I didn't hesitate to run my hook through some of the slackers who didn't see me coming. Mr.Smee stood in front of the door to my cabin ready to open it for me, but I pushed him aside and opened it myself. The door slammed behind me and I immediately locked it so the old fool wouldn't come in and attempt to cheer me up. I headed for a small table at the back of my cabin, poured myself a glass of rum, downed it and poured some more. The loss of the day had left me in a black mood and all I wanted to do was drink until Peter Pan didn't exist.  
After about my third glass the daily headache settled in and I went over to my bed and layed down. My eyes closed as I tried to remember a happy memory, anything at all, but there was none. I remembered when Wendy had been here and how much I had wanted her to choose me over Pan, for awhile I actually thought she would. I thought I had finally discovered someone who understood me a little bit, but I was dead wrong and betrayed in an instant by a kiss. I sighed deeply as the knowledge set in and the realization hit me again... I was completely and utterly alone.  
Then something strange happened, instead of becoming sad and heading straight for that damned harpsichord, my mind and head went totally blank and a vision began to take shape. I saw a young woman who looked just like a grown up Wendy, but there were very distinct differences that told me she was not. The girl's hair, for instance, was longer then Wendy's and was a much darker shade of red. Her eyes were a penetratingly deep shade of brown, whereas Wendy's had been a light green.  
She was also dressed quite differently from any woman or girl I had ever seen, which was interesting to me. She wore loose fitted black pants and a tight-fitted long sleeved shirt with a symbol, which I recognized immediately as the symbol on my own pirate flag, on it. Her eyes were accented in black, but that was all the make-up she wore. This confused me, for the women I had seen in my lifetime usually put on yards of the stuff all over their faces.  
After inspecting her I noticed what was happening in the vision. I saw the girl sitting at a desk, in a classroom, looking up at a woman who seemed to be giving a lecture of some sort. She looked thoroughly bored and rolled her eyes incessantly. Then he heard a loud sound chime from somewhere in the room and all the children began to pick up their bags and leave. Strangely enough the girl did not respond, she simply sat there looking out the window. She finally looked around her and realized everyone was gone, so she threw her books into her bag and left.  
She was now walking at a quick pace down a long hallway by herself. Suddenly, she was attacked from her side and was pushed into a small room. Her attacker was a boy of about 18 who looked almost exactly like...Pan! The boy pushed her up against the wall in a rather compromising position and kissed her. She immediately reacted by slapping him in the face. The boy's face twisted in anger and he struck he hard in the jaw making her head fall to side from the strength of his punch, and he jerked it forward, trying to kiss her again. But she struck him again this time harder then he had struck her. He went to attack her again when she kicked him in a very sacred place then when he was bent over she kneed him in the chest. She was out of the room before he hit the floor, running down the hall and through a pair of double doors leading outside. Once she was there she stopped and leaned against a tree and sighed, "It's over, Peter." Then she sighed again and began to walk, but to where I did not know, because then the vision ended.  
I felt a strange paranoia come over me as I contemplated what had just happened. Then I began to ask myself questions like: was that really Wendy? and how did Peter get there? I walked over to the window and looked outside, it was still sunny meaning he was still on the island. Finally I simply disregarded the vision as an illusion from too much rum. Peter could not have been there, especially when Mr. Smee was yelling to me form the deck of his sighting. I splashed some water on my face to sober up then retreated to face Pan yet again. 


	4. Chapter 3: another vision

Chapter 3 *Katerina's POV*  
  
I was so pissed. Who the hell did Peter think he was? I never thought he would even attempt something so low. He must've broken up with yet another skank and he thought he could use me to boost his self esteem. Well fuck him, no way was I gonna be his whore.  
  
My heart was beating loudly as I walked home. The sheer terror of the situation had not subsided and since the bus had left with out me I was left to contemplate it on my 40 minute walk home. What should I do? I knew the answer almost right away. I should tell someone but what if they didn't believe me. What if he got off? He'd be furious and trace it all back to me. So I did the stupid thing, I resorted to keeping my mouth shut, but if he ever tried it again I would not only tell I'd castrate the bastard.  
  
I finally got home and was bombarded with questions from my mom, who had come home early from work.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, a bit agitated. "I called the school twice."  
  
"Sorry mom. The teacher held me back too long and I missed the bus." I said slamming my book bag on the couch.  
  
"You could have called. I would've picked you up." She said as she began to pack a bag.  
  
"I didn't know you were gonna be here so early." I eyed the bag and watched her for a moment. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The firm is having a party at a hotel not far from here, but I'll probably be there all night. You can get dinner right?" she said without even looking at me.  
  
"Sure I got dinner." I said then picked up my stuff and went to my room. Once I was there I turned on the radio full blast and started my homework. But I didn't get very far as my eyes blurred and another vision began to take shape.  
  
I saw the same man with the long black curly hair. He was sitting in the most spectacular looking room I had ever seen. It was decorated with olden day furniture; a huge four-poster bed was off to the immediate right of the room. He sat in the back at a small table and was drinking quite heavily cup after cup of, what I guessed was, strong alcohol. But after about the third cup he stopped and began to rub his head. The hook was buried in the top of the table. When he looked up his eyes were glazed over and it looked like he was staring at something. He stayed this way for a while, before getting up quite suddenly and looking out the window. Then I heard someone say, "Captain, its Pan.," and he was out of the room in seconds.  
  
He walked out onto the main deck of a rather large ship and was greeted by a rather stout older man in an orange hat, who handed him a telescope. He grabbed it from the older man and stared up at the sky and sure enough there was that same boy who looked exactly like Peter. The boy swooped in and grabbed the older man's hat then flew off again, preparing for another swoop. The captain motioned for the men to bring up the cannon. It was cranked up and while the boy had his back turned it was fired. It missed him by a hair but he only laughed and dared them to fire again which they did but he swooped in and shoved the hat back on the older man's head. The captain screamed, "Fire." But he failed to notice that the boy was too far away so the cannonball simply flew through the air hitting no target. The boy flew through a cloud and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly the plants died, the sun disappeared, and it became very dark. Then it began to snow and the river began to freeze, and the ship along with it. The last thing I saw was the captain storming back into his cabin. When the door closed it ended.  
  
Ok, I thought, that was definitely a vision. Why was I having visions? This was just adding to the weirdness of my day. Now that I knew it was a real vision I could not completely disregard the one I had in class as a daydream. "Jesus," I said to myself, "How do you get rid of visions?"  
  
And as if in answer to my question my mom's voiced boomed from the front door, "Bye, bye honey. See you in the morning." Then the door slammed shut and I was left alone with my troubling visions and my near rape experience to plague me for the night. 


	5. Chapter 4: Sarah the fairy

A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a while. But thanks for the reviews. By the way I changed the thing so I'm accepting anonymous ones now! (YAY!!) Me being a first timer I didn't realize it was customized for me, so I changed it. *sighs* oh well. But keep the reviews coming and thanks again!!  
  
Chapter 4 *Katerina's POV*  
  
My homework was done and I was officially wiped out for the day. The crocodile clock beside my bed struck 10. I stared at it intent. I had always puzzled over where the clock had come from. My mother told me when I was seven that it used to belong to my great-grandmother, Willa... Winnie...Wendy...something like that. I kind of forgot her name, but as I stared at the clock it reminded me of the huge limo-sized crocodile in my vision. But of course that had nothing to do with me at all and the visions were probably just stress related. "Maybe it's time to take that long awaited trip to the psychiatrist." I said to myself.  
  
My thoughts were broken when I heard something crash into the wall. It looked like a huge firefly, but I had never seen a firefly trail golden dust behind it. "I knew I shouldn't have kept that window open." I thought and went to pick up the fly swatter in the corner. Hesitantly, I made my way to the wall and looked down at the fist sized ball of glowing light. I aimed but was knocked backwards when it hit me smack in the face.  
  
"What the..." I mused as I lay on my back. Then the thing landed on me, and when it did I realized it wasn't a bug it was a...fairy. It moved around rapidly as if it was trying to tell me something. I stayed perfectly still, thinking it might sting me or something. Then it stopped and sat on my stomach.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting. You big people can't understand my language at all." Said the fairy. Now that it was still I could examine it more closely. This small ball of light was a female, with short brown hair cut just above her shoulders and there were leaves all through it. She wore a long flowing dress in many different shades of green and her feet were bare. She caught me staring and said, "Oh, I didn't scare you. Did I?"  
  
I tried to focus. Ok, there was a fairy sitting on my stomach, but what could I do. And considering the strange events that had happened earlier today, this seemed to fit quite nicely. So I went along with it. I'll probably wake up soon, I thought.  
  
"Not really. You kinda hurt my nose, though." I said. She smiled at me showing off her white teeth. Her silver eyes gleamed back at me.  
  
"Oh good." She said. "By the way I'm Sarah. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Katerina." I said. "One question. Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot." She mumbled and hit her forehead in a stressful gesture. "You have to hide me."  
  
"Hide you?"  
  
"Yeah, Tink caught me with Peter. Followed me all the way here with threats to kill me!" she exclaimed and almost right on cue I heard a faint bell- like tinkle.  
  
"She's almost here! PLEASE HIDE ME! I'll...I'll take you to Neverland if you do, I promise." She was buzzing around my head like before.  
  
"OK! OK!" I replied and grabbed her tiny body and walked her over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and put her inside then shoved it closed.  
  
A few moments later a tinkling noise shot loudly through my window along with the matching ball of light. For some reason I had hidden also. I didn't know why all I knew was I didn't want to deal with another fairy. The ball of light which I assumed was Tink, flew around the room making wild noises. When she found nothing she retreated into the hallway and I was left alone with a fairy named Sarah and a promise to be taken to Neverland. Now I had read all about Peter Pan and seen the movie a couple times but I had never truly believed in such a place. Well, at least now I know I'm dreaming, I thought.  
  
Then a new noise came from downstairs. Someone was in the house besides the two fairies. I only had to puzzle over who it was a few seconds before I heard, "Kitty Kat... Where are you?" Only one person had ever called me Kitty Kat and it was the self same person that I had bitch slapped earlier today. "I will find you, Katerina." Came Peter Jenkins' angry voice from the stairway.  
  
Shit! I had to do something fast. I had to get out of the house, but how? I couldn't jump out the window it was a long way down. What to do? What to do? My head snapped up and let myself believe the impossible. What if the fairy was telling the truth? What if I wasn't dreaming? So I took the chance I had to get out somehow.  
  
I crept closer to the drawer and whispered into the key hole, "Hey, you in there?"  
  
"Is she gone?" came Sarah's little voice.  
  
"Yeah, for now. I was wondering...um... is your offer still good to take me to...uh...Neverland?" I stumbled, for some reason I just couldn't believe what I was saying.  
  
"Good Idea!" she exclaimed, "If Tink is still here she'll never find me if we go back to Neverland. Wow your smart."  
  
I heard Peter's voice boom again and this time he was in the hall way. "Where are you? You little bitch."  
  
I turned back to the drawer and opened it. "Whatever. Let's go." I said, hastily.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, know buzzing around my head again.  
  
"I'll tell you later. We got to go NOW!" I tried to whisper as best I could.  
  
"Alright, alright. Here you go." She threw a handful of her gold dust on me. "Now just think a happy thought."  
  
Fat chance of that happening with Peter so close, I thought. But for some reason I didn't think about Peter. In my mind's eye I saw the man from my vision with the dark curly hair... the captain. Before I knew it I was floating, but I could not marvel at this for there Peter stood in my doorway. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd been drinking. "There you are, bitch." He breathed and then stumbled towards me. I was frozen to my spot in the air as he got closer and closer to me. Then Sarah, who had been flying behind him, grabbed his heal making him fall flat on his face. I stifled a giggle as he tried to get up. Then the other fairy, Tink, flew into the room and Sarah reacted quickly.  
  
Sarah flew towards the window and motioned for me to follow. I flew after her out the window and shut it quickly, right in Tink's face. She'd never be able to open the window by herself. Let the inebriated Peter deal with her, I thought with a laugh.  
  
We flew over my town and then up further into the sky. The sky was black and for a while it was all I could see in front of me. Then my eyes adjusted and I saw that I was no longer over my town, in fact I was no longer over earth. The planets whizzed past my head and the stars twinkled in my eyes. Then I noticed Sarah by my head again.  
  
"Prepare yourself. This might hurt because you're a big person." She said.  
  
"What might..." but I was cut off as I was sucked into, what I could only describe as, a black hole. My ears popped severely and everything went black again. Then I saw a light from far away. The light at the end of the tunnel, I thought randomly. As I flew closer the light grew brighter illuminating a small island. The closer I got the more I noticed and when I was almost directly over it my eyes caught sight of something sitting in the river. It was a frozen pirate ship! 


	6. Chapter 5: a familiar face

Chapter 5 *Third Person POV*  
  
Hook had locked himself in his cabin since the time the island had frozen over. He figured since Pan was gone maybe he'd get some sleep for a change. As he settled into a huge four poster bed, strangely enough he was not thinking of Pan. His thoughts went back to his drunken vision of the girl. He could recall her face quite clearly in his memory. She is beautiful; he thought to himself and wished that she was here to comfort him now.  
  
He had always been alone and had always hoped for someone to come along and end his loneliness, but as always no one came and he was comforted only by his murderous thoughts towards Pan. Just as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him strong light hit his face. His eyes blinked open and he immediately shaded them from the sunlight now emitting from his window. It took him a while to register what this meant but once he did he was up and ready for action within seconds. He pulled on a black shirt and snapped his hook into place.  
  
Smee was right there with the telescope when Hook's cabin door burst open. He was glad he did not have to wake the captain himself and handed over the telescope gratefully. Hook pointed it to the sky and peered into it. At first he saw nothing, but upon further inspection he saw two flying objects enter his line of vision. As they flew closer he noticed that one was undoubtedly Pan and the other... looked almost identical to Pan! He watched them land to the east of his ship and immediately prepared to search the jungle.  
  
Meanwhile, at the far end of the island Katerina and Sarah floated toward a large tree. Katerina had been thinking mostly of the pirate ship as she flew and said next to nothing, but Sarah talked at great length about the island and what to expect.  
  
"You're going to have to let me talk to the lost boys before you go inside." Said Sarah as they landed next to the tree and then she disappeared into it.  
  
Katerina sighed and looked around. She still could not believe she was actually on a fictional island and what was worse was she had envisioned several things on the island before even meeting the fairy. Something is not right, there must be a reason why I'm was seeing these things, she thought. She slumped down and leaned her back against a nearby tree. The image of the man from her vision...the captain, rolled into her mind. Maybe he is here, she thought trying to make herself feel better.  
  
"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?" yelled a voice from behind her. She jumped to her feet and whirled around to meet the wild gaze of an eleven year old girl. The girl was short and thin with long dark blue hair; she wore loose fitted brown shorts and a huge baggy tan shirt.  
  
"Well? ...I said, who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm new here. My name is Katerina." Katerina stared at the girl not knowing what she might do.  
  
"Oh," she said forlornly, her light green eyes dropped to the ground. "Suppose Peter brought you, right?"  
  
"No." Katerina said simply. "A little fairy brought me. Sarah." This seemed to butter the girl up. Her head snapped up and she offered Katerina a big smile.  
  
"Oh! Well that's great." She said then stood up as tall as she could and put her hands on her hips. "I am Mina, The first and only lost girl!"  
  
Katerina stifled back a giggle, remembering the story of Peter Pan. "But I thought girls were too clever to fall out of their prams." She said.  
  
"We are, but I wanted to." said Mina, happily. "Sarah found me lying in my baby blanket in Central Park and brought me here."  
  
"Oh." said Katerina, as she watched the tiny ball of light that was Sarah fly out of the tree again.  
  
"So, I see you met Mina." said Sarah who flew over to Katerina's ear and whispered, "The only girl stupid enough to fall out of her perambulator."  
  
Mina's face turned bright red. "I heard that, Sarah. I WANTED TO!" she yelled angrily. Sarah just smiled and whispered sarcastically, "Sure she did." Katerina laughed loudly along with Sarah and it seemed that this make believe place wasn't so bad until...  
  
"KATERINA!" yelled the voice no one recognized but Katerina. She automatically ducked behind a bush. Mina looked around and saw the two boys flying towards them.  
  
"Hey. It's Peter!" Mina yelled then sprinted towards them. Sarah flew towards Katerina and stopped beside her.  
  
"Who is that boy that looks like Peter?" asked Sarah. "Why are you hiding from him?" But her questions hung in the air and were unanswered for at that moment Sarah was jumped by Tinkerbell. The two balls of light rolled around in the air drawing the attention of the Mina and the two boys.  
  
Peter Jenkins smiled as his gaze fell on Katerina crouched behind a bush. He pulled himself away from his company and walked towards her. Mina and Pan were too distracted by the fighting fairies to notice this at all.  
  
"Hello, Kitty Kat." He said slyly. "I've missed you."  
  
"I'm sure you have. But that's too bad." said Katerina as she stood up to face him. He stepped towards her and without warning grabbed her by her hair, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Maybe for you." He said. "But if you don't fight you might enjoy it. I remember how you used to love it." His voice had dropped to a whisper and he brought his mouth close to hers. When their lips touched she immediately bit him. He yelled in pain and loosened his grip on her hair. She took advantage of this and pulled away from him quickly and began to run.  
  
Katerina sprinted through the jungle hitting branches and stepping on twigs. She made a lot of sharp turns to try and throw him off her trail, but all the while she knew he was right behind her. She continued until she came to the entrance of a cave.  
  
"YOU KNOW I'LL FIND YOU, KAT!" came Peter Jenkins scream from a few paces behind. She decided against going in the cave, turned to the left and hid behind a tree. When she heard Peter get close to the cave she threw a rock inside of it, making the sound echo through the cave like so many footsteps. Peter stopped at the entrance to the cave to listen. When he heard the echo he laughed. "Thought you could lose me in the cave huh?" he said to himself, then ran inside.  
  
Katerina blew a sigh of relief and stood up but then she heard a loud roar and a scream from inside the cave followed by loud footsteps coming towards the entrance. She turned and ran as fast as she could, hoping that maybe now Peter would be too flustered to be concerned about coming after her. She was wrong again when she heard him scream her name from behind her.  
  
She turned her head to look for where he might be and continued to run. She saw that he was too far to catch up with her, but if she slowed down he would. Since her head was turned she was paying no attention to what was in front of her and ran right into someone. Strong arms encircled her and she was pressing against a tall figure, for a brief moment she felt a strange sense of security. When her breathing started to stabilize she found her voice and said, "I'm sorry but I must..." but she stopped suddenly when she looked up, deep blue eyes stared back at her in silent recognition. It was the man from her vision; she was in the arms of the captain! 


	7. Chapter 6: Her savior and her villan

A/N: hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block's a bitch. Anyway THANKS A LOT to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 *Third Person POV*  
  
Hook had been scanning the jungle when he heard a loud scream. It sounded like a teenage boy. More importantly it sounded like Pan. He crept toward the noise as quietly as possible, thanking Lucifer he didn't bring his crew, the noisy bunch. Figuring it was Pan he prepared for a surprise attack. But as he walked closer he heard a loud roar. THE CROCODILE! His eyes widened and ticking went off in his head as he pulled out his pistol. Another scream sounded through the air and this time it was out of pure terror. He crept on, careful not to step on anything that might give away his position.  
  
He was looking down at his feet so as to avoid a huge stick when he was hit hard in the chest by a medium sized person. He automatically grabbed it so it wouldn't get away. His gun pressed threateningly against its back. But when he looked up he noticed it was no more then a mere girl. All of a sudden recognition flooded him when she looked up at him. Dark brown eyes stared up at him through an oval face shaped by long red hair... it was the girl from his vision. He watched her expression change from exhaust to shock in a matter of seconds, apparently she recognized him too. Unfortunately there was no time for him to say a word, for at that very moment another scream came from very close by.  
  
"KATERINA!" yelled the same boyish teenager voice. Hook tore his eyes from the girl and stared behind them. Katerina followed his gaze in alarm.  
  
"HIDE ME!" she commanded the captain. He looked back at her and saw her distress. What could he do? She was apparently in some amount of danger and he wanted answers.  
  
"Do not fear." Came his gentle whisper. He released her quickly and she immediately headed for a nearby bush. He stood there and waited, expecting her attacker to come from the front.  
  
Katerina crouched behind a huge berry bush scanning for any sign of Peter and found none. Then her gaze fell on the captain. How was it possible? How could he be real? More importantly how did he know her? But her questions went unanswered. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her head was smashed into a nearby tree.  
  
"Thought you'd feed me to the crocodile huh? You little bitch." said Peter angrily. "Just for that, I'll make it hurt beyond your wildest dreams." His lips descended on hers and bit them shut before she could even react. She gave a throaty scream of pain and prepared herself for what might be the worst beating of her life.  
  
Peter released her mouth, and then shoved her head against the tree again. His hand went to slap her but it stopped in mid air as he heard the cocking of a gun. He turned his head and saw a tall man with long black curly hair holding a pistol just a few inches from his head.  
  
"Release the girl." The man said in a deep voice that was almost a whisper.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Peter, never once abandoning his cocky attitude, which fueled Hook's anger even more.  
  
"RELEASE HER!" he barked and pressed the gun into Peter's forehead. "Now!"  
  
The moment Peter released her, Katerina ran to the captain and hid behind him. She did not understand why she did this but, of the other two there, he was the one she felt the most secure with by far. Katerina mentally slapped herself for her own weakness, but she could not help feeling violated and a bit vulnerable at the moment. So she tried as best she could not to run again, and stayed to see what might happen next.  
  
Peter stood with his hands above his head, awaiting further instructions from the captain. The captain stared back with a malicious grin and a tint of red to his flawless blue eyes.  
  
Then they heard it. TICK TICK TICK. Hook's eyes went wide and his gun went off accidentally shooting Peter in the shoulder. Peter fell back onto the ground and moaned in pain as blood poured from his left shoulder. Hook turned to the girl and pulled her behind a tree just as the massive crocodile came into view. It crawled forward and came to a stop in front of Peter whose eyes were pinched shut in pain. Without warning it bent its head down and licked Peter's wounded shoulder. Peter's eyes sprang open and he quickly pulled himself away from the croc. As he stood fully erect his eyes widened and he watched the crocodile open its mouth revealing so many razor sharp teeth. He screamed and the crocodile seemed to grin at his fear and crawled speedily towards him. Peter turned and ran for his life, abandoning Hook and Katerina, with the croc not far behind.  
  
Katerina smiled and began to laugh. Hook could not believe what had just happened, for once the crocodile had not sniffed him out and now it was after another. Would that mean it had given up on him? His lips cracked into the first real smile he had shown in a long time.  
  
"Did you see his face?" the girl said in mid giggle. "I'd have paid big money for a picture of that." Hook looked at the girl who was staring out at the spot where Peter had fled, a big smile spread across her face. For the first time since he had seen her he noticed how curvaceous she was. Although he was her savior he could not help his manly impulses towards her beauty, but then he remembered there were many questions left unanswered between them and he planned on getting a few things straight.  
  
"Who are you, little one?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. She turned towards him growing all the sudden nervous at the attention he was now showing her.  
  
"My name is Katerina." She said, her eyes meeting his challenging blue orbs. She looked away unsure of what to do next. "Um... so...what's your name?"  
  
"I am Captain James Hook." He said, feeling a bit forlorn at her scared reaction to him.  
  
Hook closed the gap between them and tilted her head towards him, "You have nothing to fear of me, Katerina. I only wish for you to answer a few simple questions. All right?"  
  
Katerina stared at the man who had saved her and mentally slapped herself again for being scared. She found herself getting caught in his eyes and wishing that she was a bit older. No, she thought, I have to stop. I have to concentrate on getting out of this place, away from Peter.  
  
"Ok." She said, firmly.  
  
"Wonderful. Follow me." He said then began to walk away from her.  
  
"Wait. Where are we going?" she said defensively, taking a step back.  
  
"To my ship for a bit of privacy." He said, but when she still made no attempt to follow him he added, "I'm assuming after an exciting evening such as this one would get quite famished. It would be a shame to waste all that food on myself since I just ate a few hours ago."  
  
Katerina smiled inwardly as she realized he was coaxing her to come with him and although she did not know him and somewhere in her mind a warning sign went up, she wanted to go with him. Plus she was extremely hungry, so in the end her stomach won the argument and she walked toward Hook. He smiled slyly at her, then turned and leaded them out of the clearing.  
  
*Peter Jenkins's POV*  
  
That little bitch, I thought as I crouched down behind a bush hiding from that blasted crocodile. Stupid cunt! Allying with the enemy was she? Well I'll show her. Once I was sure it was gone I walked back to the huge tree where Peter Pan, the girl, and the two fairies were.  
  
Peter held Tinkerbell firmly and the girl held the other fairy just as firm, keeping them apart so they wouldn't rip each other to pieces. I put on my innocent face and stumbled into the clearing.  
  
"Peter what happened to you?" asked Pan aghast as he stared at my shoulder.  
  
"Katerina, my Katerina, He stole her away and shot me in the shoulder," I said purely.  
  
"Who stole Katerina?" asked the girl, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"A man...a man with long black curly hair and red eyes. He grabbed her and dragged her off kicking and screaming. We have to get her back. Please." I pleaded, almost on the verge of tears but I figured that would be too much. It might give me away.  
  
"Hook." said Pan immediately. "Don't worry Peter we'll get her back. I promise." And with that Peter retreated down the tree followed by the little girl. I stared after them and smiled to myself. I'll get you back, Kitty Kat, one way or another! 


	8. Chapter 7: A relative sadness

Chapter 7 *Third Person POV*  
  
Katerina wasn't quite sure what to make of this Captain Hook. On the one hand he did save her and he was very handsome, but on the other there was a hook. What scared her the most was the probability that he would be no different then Peter in his expectations of her. She hoped for her own sake that she was wrong.  
  
Hook led them through the jungle cutting away branches and things when necessary. He would glance back at her every now and then, just to make sure she was still with him and more then once he caught her staring at him. It wasn't a very long walk to the ship but by the time they got to the beach where Mr. Smee was camped Katerina felt her limbs grow weak as a state of exhaustion over took her.  
  
"Prepare the boat, Smee." said the captain in an official voice.  
  
"Aye aye, Cap'n." came his broken English accent.  
  
Katerina watched the stout older man hustle to a small long boat docked in the sand. She had recognized the older man from her vision as well. When he was finished they walked toward it. Hook got inside and then offered Katerina his hand. She stared at it not quite sure what to do. He smiled at her innocent expression and took hold of her left hand. Then she realized that he was trying to help her. As she sat in the boat she thought, I can get myself into a boat, I'm not that fragile. This display of assistance was so alien to Katerina for in her day and age she was not used to men doing anything nice for women like holding open doors, pulling out chairs, etc. So she really wasn't expecting it and at one point she thought he might be making fun of her, but she forgot her angry/confused thoughts when she saw the huge pirate ship once again.  
  
Hook was also confused. She had looked terribly confounded when he tried to help her. Had a man never offered an arm to her? Surely she did not meet many gentlemen if that was the case. He watched her expression of confusion slip into a small smile as the ship came into view and it made him smile involuntarily. He looked as if he were about to say something when Smee beat him to it.  
  
"So, cap'n, who is this pretty lass?" Katerina smiled at his complement and looked back at the captain.  
  
"This is Katerina...," but he stopped when he realized he had no last name and for some reason he did not want his bo'sun or his crew for that matter running around calling her by her first name. It was just not polite and, being vain, he wanted to be the only one to have the privilege. He turned to look at her. She was facing away from him staring at his ship again.  
  
"What is you last name, my dear?" he asked her.  
  
"Darling." She said without even looking back at him.  
  
"Darling?" asked Smee, looking perplexed. "Cap'n wasn't that..."  
  
"Yes, it was." Hook cut him off. He stared wide eyed at her for a moment. It did not seem far-fetched at all to think that she was related to the young girl that had refused to join him; even he thought she was Wendy at one point.  
  
By this time Katerina had turned toward the two men staring surprised at her. What the hell, she thought, all I said was Darling and they flipped. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok, that staring is getting annoying. What is it you're not telling me?" she asked, agitated.  
  
"You are not the first Darling I've brought to my ship." said Hook, matter- a- factly. "Tell me, do you know Wendy Darling?"  
  
"Well, I never met her. She died before I was born. I guess she was my great-grandmother." She said and then realization flooded her brain. God I'm slow, she thought, how could I forget the story so quick. And at that moment it was as if her mind went through a total review of the book. She remembered Peter Pan, Hook, Tinkerbell, and even Wendy. Now her visions were making perfect sense.  
  
The long boat approached the ship and then Smee stopped rowing. The Captain climbed up the ladder first, followed by Katerina. When she got to the top the captain held out a hand and this time she knew what to do. But as he pulled her up she tripped on the railing and fell into him. His arms went around her again and she was trapped in his embrace. They looked at each other, for what felt like a long time. Hook gave her the king of all arrogant smiles but she just stared at him, enthralled. When he released her she took a step back, afraid of her body's reaction of being so close to him. Hook frowned at her retreat but made up his mind not to touch her, for now, at least until they cleared a few things up. He lead her too his cabin and told Smee to fetch them something to eat. When the little man was gone, Hook turned back to his most welcome guest.  
  
"So, Katerina," he began, noticing she was taking great interest in the décor of his cabin. "Do you like my ship?"  
  
Katerina continued to stare around at the splendidly carved chests and the elaborate furniture, letting the question marinate. Her gaze fell on his desk, in the back, and as if she was going back in time, the memory from her vision flashed in her head. When her sight came back to her it traveled from his four- poster bed, complete with a red velvet bed spread, to the small harpsichord just left of where she was standing. Finally she turned to face him.  
  
"It's nice." She said simply.  
  
"Would you care for some wine?" Hook asked, with a smirk not really expecting her to say yes.  
  
"Um...no offence but I thought you brought me here to talk." She said. "I don't mean to be rude. Your hospitality is really nice and all, but I should be getting back home soon. My mom will be back first thing in the morning and if I'm not there...let's just say I won't be going anywhere this weekend."  
  
"I'm afraid that just won't do. First of all you'll leave when I tire of you, and second of all I wouldn't know how to get you home even if I wanted to help you." Hook said, calmly. Katerina was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.  
  
"Look, I don't respond too well to threats." Katerina replied, her voice rising. She took a step toward him, angrily.  
  
"You will do as I say, Katerina. Remember I could always use you as bait and turn you over to Pan, which I'm sure is in league with that little friend of yours." He whispered maliciously, stepping toward her in response.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She said, taking another step.  
  
"Won't I?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. By now they were so close to each other they were almost touching. They stared deeply at each other, one in anger and one in arrogant triumph. Hook knew this probably wasn't the best way to seduce her, but the fact of the matter was he wanted her to stay with him and now that he had her he was not about to show what little kindness he had by helping her leave. The melancholy side of him wished that for once someone would want to be with him, it almost drove him to letting her go. And, without knowing it, he let his arrogant façade drop into an expression of pure loneliness. Katerina noticed this right away and her anger subsided for a moment. She didn't really know what to make of Hook's demeanor, all she knew of him was what she had seen in her visions. He certainly was an angry man, that much was evident, he was also a villain, but for some reason she could not look past his sad expression. Maybe this would not be so bad, and with that knowledge came hope. Maybe if I play my cards right and get on his good side he'll soften up and let me leave, she thought. Either way it seemed to her that he needed her in some way and she wasn't completely unhappy with the idea.  
  
Hook watched her expression change from, anger to analytical in seconds, and then he realized he had lost control of his emotions, a thing which had never happened to him before, ever. He had broken his cardinal rule; he had allowed this girl to see past his front to the real him. What has come over me, am I that daft, this child would never even dream of wanting to take the time to understand me, he thought. His expression changed back quickly, and for a moment Katerina had to question whether or not she had seen it at all. The silence became thick between them; Hook could feel his anger at himself rising and knew immediately that their talk would have to come later. He needed to cool off.  
  
As if on cue, Mr. Smee walked in with a large tray with a huge lobster in the middle and tropical fruit outlining it all around the plate. He set it down at the back table and left.  
  
"Eat now. You have my permission to sleep here if you wish." He said.  
  
"What about you? Don't you sleep?" she asked her voice sprinkled with vague concern. Hook waved her concern off quickly.  
  
"I'm not much of a sleeper, no."  
  
"Why not?" she found that ever since she had seen him loose control he seemed a bit on edge and this only made her more curious about him. For reasons she could not comprehend she felt a deep sympathy for him and she caught herself thinking, maybe we have more in common then I thought.  
  
"If the bed doesn't suit you, you can always sleep on the ground with the crew. Tomorrow we will talk." He said, curtly, completely ignoring her previous question. He backed away from her, his expression hard and unforgiving, and made his way to the door. Before she could say a word to stop him he left.  
  
*Katerina's POV*  
  
Jeeezus, what's wrong with this guy, I thought as I sat myself down and made my plate. I mean he pretends to be all high and mighty and I can understand that he's got an image to protect but come on, no one let's them self get that mad over showing their true self. He's obviously got some major issues with himself, I thought pushing the plate away. I could not believe I was actually feeling sorry for this guy. It was true, we did have a lot in common emotionally and I was, kind of, attracted to him. But he was keeping me here against my will, which pissed me off. Why do I always fall for the jerks, I thought as I got into his soft bed. My mind didn't dwell on it for too long, for the exhaustion was back in full force and soon I was thrown into a dreamless sleep...almost.  
  
*Hook's POV*  
  
It was almost midnight and the moon held an eerie glow over the ship as I paced the deck in quiet contemplation. Only one other person had ever seen me break character before, and she wasn't even a person.I thought back to the time in the forest when I first saw Peter and Wendy together. They were dancing in the air, fairies glimmering all around them. Oh how I envied Peter for having what I wanted. That's when I saw Tinkerbell, she was the only other person who had seen me at my worst. I pushed the memory away, abruptly. I could not be sad; it was a weakness that needed to be remedied. But as I looked out at the blackened sea I could not help but wonder, could she possibly understand me?  
  
*Third Person*  
  
She was running through the forest, sweat beading down her forehead, and she came to a crossroad. At one end was Hook staring at her with his arrogant smile and outstretched arms, and at the other was Peter Jenkins staring angrily at her. She froze in place, couldn't move or speak as the two advanced slowly towards her. When they finally reached her she reacted by moving out from in between them. Then Hook swung his hook at Peter. He dodged it with a cocky grin and quickly pulled out a pistol from behind his back, aimed and shot Hook in the heart. The captain fell down dead and before she even had time to react Peter pushed her up against a tree and ripped her clothes off. He rubbed her breast hard, pinching the nipple till it bled. His hand came up and jerked her head back firmly.  
  
"Who's going to save you now, Kitty Kat?" he whispered into her ear. She stared at him, in shock, noticing he was naked as well and without warning he thrusted into her.  
  
Katerina jerked awake, to a throbbing pain between her legs. She briefly panicked until she finally realized where she was. She was in the captain's cabin; it had only been a dream. She sighed deeply, expecting that she would not be able to get back to sleep which didn't surprise her at all. She hadn't had a decent night sleep in a long time. She got out of the bed and tip-toed as best she could through the dark cabin to the entrance door and opened it.  
  
It was cold outside; the night air hit her swiftly in the face chilling her to the bone. She looked around her, walking out of the doorway. As she looked to her left she immediately located the captain, standing on the lower deck looking out at the sea. She descended the stairs and made her way towards him, not wanting to be alone after such a terrible dream. Hook was aware of her presence ever since he heard the door open. He was surprised that she would come to him, but he was not about to let her get to him again. He continued to stare out at the night, a hard look coming over her face as she approached him.  
  
"Wow, it's really pretty out here at night." She said attempting to start a conversation. He grunted in response.  
  
Well, if you're going to be a jerk, she thought, then never mind. Katerina looked out at nothing, breathing in the salty sea air. She had always loved sailing as a girl when her father was around, but when he left she hardly ever got to even go to the beach. She glanced up at the sky remembering how her and Peter used to name the stars and give them funny little back stories.  
  
"You know, me and my boyfriend used to name the stars." She said thinking out loud, but then she realized her mistake. She had called Peter her boyfriend. Hook looked at her with a hidden interest.  
  
"Used to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, we're not together anymore." She said, quietly. Hook smiled inwardly glad he wasn't the only one alone.  
  
"Do you miss him?" he asked, a tinge of jealousy clenched his stomach.  
  
"Not anymore." Katerina said sternly.  
  
"Time has healed your wound." He stated, in understanding.  
  
"No," she raised her voice. "He hurt me, that's why I don't miss him anymore." She did not know why but she felt she could confide in him so she let the awful truth out. Hook felt a pang of guilt for being so cold to her, then. His mind went back to the jungle and to the boy who had been hurting her. He saw the Peter Pan look alike pushing Katerina's head against a tree, just like he had just a few hours before.  
  
"That boy in the jungle..." he began but was cut off.  
  
"Peter. Yeah that was him." She said.  
  
"Peter?" he asked his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Peter Jenkins. My first and last love." She replied closing her eyes sadly.  
  
"Don't be so sure. You are young and will have many opportunities." He sighed deeply before he continued, "I on the other hand have never been granted such a privilege." Katerina opened her eyes in surprise, was he being real now. She turned to look at him; his face was full of melancholy regret. She moved closer to him and touched his arm.  
  
"You are lucky you've never had the privilege." She said with conviction. "You are lucky you've never had someone love you so completely then turn around and cheat on you. You are lucky you've never been abused by the one you so deeply cared for."  
  
In that moment Hook saw her in a new light. This girl's hurt went far deeper then his vain loneliness and self-hate. He deserved his fate, but she did not deserve what life had dealt her. This pure girl had been forced to hate someone she once loved, for no reason at all. His sympathy for her made him want to ease her suffering.  
  
"You only say these things because you have been wronged." He said, for once being the optimistic one.  
  
"But what I'm saying is true." She whispered, looking away from him. "I hope I never fall in love again."  
  
"You may hope that now, but it is only because you have not been loved correctly." He said, with a hint of an invitation in his voice. She picked up on it right away, and although she may say she did not want love her heart betrayed her. She missed the feeling terribly and in truth would give anything to be in love again. But this was something that she would not even admit to herself, so she changed the subject.  
  
"So...am I to have a position on this ship?" Katerina asked, inquisitively.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not quite sure." He said, blankly. He had seriously not thought of making her part of his crew, but why not. One more would not hurt. "How are you at direction?"  
  
"You mean like navigating?" He nodded.  
  
"Pretty good, but do you guys actually sail anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"Good point. Well, we'll figure something out." He smiled at her.  
  
"Can I learn how to fight with a sword?" she asked excitedly. He chuckled at her strange enthusiasm for the male sport.  
  
"If you like." He replied. She smiled widely at him. A smile only for him. They watched the night end abruptly before them as the face of the yellow sun began to rise. 


	9. Chapter 8: Confusion and Getting Drunk

Chapter 8 *Third Person POV*  
  
It was very late and all the lost boys had gone to sleep and the Peters had gone out into the forest to look for the crocodile. Sarah had a bad feeling about this new boy, there was something seriously wrong with his story. Why had Katerina been so afraid of him? She stood up from the leaf where she was lying and flew towards the other end of the underground tree house to where Tinkerbell lay. She landed beside the fairie and attempted to wake her, shaking her shoulders. The blonde fairie's eyes shot open and she began screaming in her bell-like voice.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." Said Sarah, trying to get a word in over Tink's ranting.  
  
*What the hell, Sarah! Do I wake you when your sleeping.* yelled Tink.  
  
"Just one thing, ok?"  
  
*WHAT?*  
  
"Do you see anything weird about this new Peter?" she asked, seriously.  
  
*What? That's what you woke me for? NO I don't. Now go away!* Tink laid her head down on the leaf and closed her eyes.  
  
"But...?"  
  
*GO AWAY!*  
  
Sarah flew away from Tink and landed back on her side of the room. She knew that Tinkerbell hated her but she was being a bit snippy. Why did she feel like there was something Tink was not telling her?  
  
*Later that morning on the other side of Neverland*  
  
Katerina stood on deck with a sharp cutlass in her right hand. It was around ten in the morning and most of the crew had woken up and were now gathered around Katerina and Hook in interest. Hook stared at Katerina, the arrogance back in his features. She gave an uneasy smile and fell into the stance he had showed her earlier. But before he advanced a voice sounded from the crowd.  
  
"Oy, you really gonna fight this girlie, cap'n?" said the voice of a tattoed man behind her. The crew began to laugh and Hook smiled, not really expecting the girl to be any good at fighting. Katerina turned around and glared daggers at the tall gangly man, beginning to walk towards him. He smiled showing off his cracked teeth, but it was cut off when her fist connected with his face. His head swung back and the laughter stopped abruptly. When his head came back around his nose was gushing out blood. The crew stood amazed and awestruck that this girl could do that to a man. The man leered in her direction and lunged after her, but she was faster. She moved to the side, grabbed his arm and twisted, flipping him over. He landed hard on his back and groaned. She kicked him hard in the chest and he involuntarily spit out a tooth.  
  
Hook smiled, for him it was a bit of a turn on that she could defend herself but he hid his arousal by putting on an angry front.  
  
"Well, Jukes, it seems that she should be teaching you to fight." He said, silkily. Then turned back to the crew. "Get back to work, you scugs."  
  
Katerina giggled at the Captain's language. What the hell's a scug? She thought. Hook turned back to her once the crew had left.  
  
"Well that certainly was a pleasant surprise, Katerina." He said her name almost in a whisper. Her eyes met his and she caught the hint of lust. She felt her body grow warm but she fought down the urge to go to him. Her feelings toward him had been going off and on all morning. She could not decide how she felt about him, but one thing was certain, a part of her wanted him very badly.  
  
"So are we gonna fight or what?" she asked, smiling. He smirked back at her and they began.  
  
For a first timer she was quite good and Hook picked up on this right away. Being a fast learner, Katerina had caught on quick and was soon trapping Hook into various kinds of positions. Hook swung to her left; she blocked and moved forward with a tremendous amount of strength making Hook back up a few paces. But soon he had her cornered between him and the side of the ship, he swung at her head playfully and she ducked and moved quickly to the side of him and swung at his head more dangerously. He caught the sword with his hook, turned it upwards and within a second it was flying in the air and landed between them.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all we have time for today." He said, his smirk greatly increasing when he noticed a bit of a pout come into her lips.  
  
"Why?" she asked, slightly disappointed that she had lost.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, my dear. Now Mr. Smee will tell you what is expected of you." He began.  
  
"Expected of me?" she asked taken aback.  
  
"Yes, you did say you wanted to have a position?" he asked suavely.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Then be a good girl and do your chores till I get back. Alright?" he said, condescendingly. Katerina stared at Hook debating on whether she should beat the shit out of him now or later. Either way that arrogant smile was getting on her last nerve.  
  
"Fine, but could you stop with the whole 'holier then thou' attitude please. As you can see I'm not a little girl and it's getting annoying." She said, firmly. Hook took a step toward her, feeling this was the perfect time to show that he was in control.  
  
"Why I have no idea what you're talking about, but since you're new to my crew I'll make allowances for you. Do your chores! And if you ever talk back again I may find..." he paused to skim his eyes over her body, "other uses for you."  
  
She felt a shiver come over her but quickly suppressed it with her anger. How dare he threaten me, she thought. But then, of course, the threat wasn't that bad. I definitely wouldn't mind sleeping with..., she began to think. NO! She screamed in her head, I can't I'll only hurt myself again, another jerk is the last thing I need. She glared back at him in silent defiance.  
  
"Do you understand?" he whispered, now only a breath away from her. Hook was smiling inwardly; he had seen the blush run into her cheeks at the way he looked at her. The seduction had officially begun.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, never straying her gaze away from his intense blue eyes.  
  
"Good." He paused to touch her cheek, she felt herself begin to melt but then he stopped and looked at her satisfied. "When I return we shall have dinner."  
  
Without another word he left her and called for a long boat to be brought out for him. Katerina watched him leave the ship still feeling the skin tingle from where he had touched her.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Katerina had just finished scrubbing the deck when the sun had begun to go down, leaving a beautiful purplish sunset. She watched from the starboard side when all of a sudden there was a loud commotion on board. She turned just in time to see the Captain plunge his hook into one of the pirates. He looked pissed, as if someone had insulted him or his hook in someway. She made her way towards him to see what was wrong but was held back by Mr. Smee.  
  
"Best to leave the cap'n alone when 'es mad." He said solemnly.  
  
"But why is he so upset?" she asked, concerned. Inside she was cursing herself for caring for such a man as him, but no matter how much it was debated in her mind, she could not fight it.  
  
"Pan." Was all he had to say and understanding flooded her. He had gone to go after Peter Pan again.  
  
"Will he be alright?" she asked, hearing the loud slam of his cabin door followed by the sound of breaking glass. Smee looked at her strangely and then gave a knowing smile.  
  
"Just give it some time." He said, beginning to walk away but then turned towards her again, "He'll probably call for you sometime tonight." Then he was gone.  
  
What does that mean? She thought, hastily. Should I be ready for him to...? No! But what if he calls for me I'll have to go to him. Maybe he'll be too pissed to get horny. But that thought was both fortunate and disappointing. Finally she decided firmly, it ends now. No more lusting after the evil captain, she thought, and if he touches me I'll put his lights out. She smiled proud of herself, but still in the back her mind was the fear, and hope, that she wouldn't be able to keep her pledge.  
  
*Hook's POV*  
  
I stomped into my cabin yet again and picked up the first thing I could find, an antique blue vase, and threw it against the wall. The sound of the shattering glass almost identically resembled my shattered nerves. DAMN FLYING SPARROW! I hated the boy more then I hated myself, but the big problem was that now there were two of them. Two, blasted identical Peter's flying around Neverland...so carefree and happy. I poured a drink for myself and began to pace the cabin thinking of all the ways I could rip Pan. One hour turned into two, just as one drink turned into four, until finally my bo'sun had come in. As he opened the door I heard music outside of the cabin, no doubt the workings of my stupid crew who insisted upon treating every night as though it were a celebration.  
  
Smee didn't say a word; he went straight for the broken glass. He took a broom and swept it up and walked out to throw it away. When he came back he slowly walked towards the captain.  
  
"Will you be wanting dinner, cap'n?" he asked, cautiously. But I barely heard him, for when I passed the window I caught sight of her. Katerina was standing by herself looking out at the sea, not participating in the activities at all. Then it dawned on me that I could cheer myself up using her and after thinking it through for about two seconds that's all I wanted to do. I smiled, pleased with myself and took a swig from the bottle of rum.  
  
"No, Smee. I want her." I said and without a word Smee left.  
  
*Katerina's POV*  
  
About an hour after the captain had made his scene the crew had started to play all sorts of music. When I walked around there was singing, dancing, and all sorts of gambling. It all looked like fun but I did not partake. Something about the night made me sad; I always felt the most alone. I was, also, worried about Hook. After a while I noticed some men drinking from a huge jug and I recognized it was rum. I came up and asked for some, they made fun of me by giving me a dainty little glass of it, but I was too exhausted to care. I walked towards Hook's cabin hoping to catch a glimpse of him but then I decided against it. If he was mad I didn't want him taking his anger out on me, so I walked to the railing of the ship and looked out at the night, much like I had the night before only it had been much nicer because I wasn't alone. I took a drink and began to worry about where I was going to sleep tonight, I guess it was a good thing I wasn't tired or I'd be stuck with the crew. This thought made me want to run to the captain's cabin, because I'd rather sleep with the captain then be molested by his crew. At that moment I heard the door to the cabin creak open. I turned half-hoping to see the captain standing behind me, but to my relief and disappointment it was Smee.  
  
He walked towards me and said, "What did I tell ya, lass? Cap'n wants to see you."  
  
*Third Person POV*  
  
Smee lead Katerina into the cabin. She looked around and found Hook lying shirtless on the bed. She stared at the harness holding his hook to his wrist with mild interest until she saw the look he threw Mr. Smee. Suddenly the door slammed shut and she heard the handle jiggle. OH NO, she thought and turned around to check the door. It was locked.  
When she turned back around the captain had gotten up from the bed and began to stalk towards her a predatory glint in his gaze. She began to move away from him and then realized she was trapped when she back up into the wall. He closed the gap between them, making her very uncomfortable, but she tried to play it cool.  
  
"Heard you wanted a drinking partner," she ventured, hoping the change of subject would help.  
  
"Not quite, my sweet," he said then brought his face quite close to her. His breath smelled of rum and she could conclude that he was vaguely inebriated, which she could probably use to her advantage. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I think you know what sort of partner I want."  
  
His head bent down and soon after she felt his mouth on her neck. He kissed the tender skin softly then began to rapidly stroke it with his tongue. She tasted sweet to him and soon he was caught up in his lazy exploration of her neck. Katerina had to try really hard not close her eyes and get caught up as well, but it would've felt so good to just let him continue and not have to worry about the consequences of her actions. Soon she felt herself begin to lose her balance so she leaned against the wall, which tore her neck away from his lips. He looked at her through heavy lidded eyes, a frown played around his lips. Then he went for her, but she moved to the side and smiled sweetly at him, trying to devise a plan that would keep her from being his bed partner and all that implied. When he lunged for her again she countered it by putting a hand on his lips, making him pause.  
  
"Patience, I was just going to get a drink." She said, coyly. He smiled lazily at her and said, "Be my guest." When she finally reached the table where the bottle was she found a glass for herself and poured a drink, then she turned back to him.  
  
"You want one?" She asked, her brain working on overload. Maybe if she got him drunk enough to fall asleep she'd be able to escape what she knew would inevitably happen between them. It wasn't that she didn't want to lay with him, she was just afraid of the emotions that came with it and, of course, love it self which scared her the most.  
  
He nodded and walked towards her. Katerina turned to look for another glass but found none, so when he came up beside her she offered him her glass to appease him. He downed the whole glass quickly. This might not be so hard, she thought. Hook wasn't really thinking much of anything; he was basically now driven by instincts. He wanted Katerina and he would have her. He went to embrace her but she lurched forward to grab the bottle of rum before he could get either arm around her. He was getting kind of agitated, but she was smiling and she did look quite willing so he relaxed and reminded himself they had all night.  
  
Katerina was trying to think of a way to get him to stop touching her and get him drunker at the same time. She needed to get his mind off of sex. But how? He was making it very hard, for every few seconds he would try to touch her or kiss her. Then an idea struck her. Perfect, she thought.  
  
"I want to play a game." She said, cutely and stared up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. He was about to counter but realized this could be interesting.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She fought with her self to not press into him and threw him a smile over her shoulder.  
  
"A drinking game." She said simply. He watched her move toward his bed shaking her hips for him and realized she was teasing him and by god it was working. He followed her to the other side and sat down, waiting. Katerina went to his desk and picked up his splendid red hat and then looked around for something else. Hook watched her forehead knot in thought and smiled at the innocent expression. He found her parallels quite intoxicating, one minute she was innocent and the next she was a tease. A look of satisfaction shown on her face when she, finally, saw the playing cards lying idly on the armoire. She picked up the cards and went to sit next to Hook on the bed. She placed the hat upside down at the end of the long bed, then sat all the way at the other end and explained the rules.  
  
"Now what you do is take a card and try to get it into the hat" she said then paused to see if he was listening. He smirked urging her on. "If you miss you take a drink, but if you make it I have to take one and we'll take turns until the deck runs out."  
  
"What happens when the deck runs out," he whispered rather close to her.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses." She said, with a cat-like smile. Hook returned it. Well that's reassuring, he thought. Hook didn't really want to waste time with this silly game but if this was what he had to do to get her to sleep with him willingly it didn't seem so bad, so he obliged her.  
  
Katerina went first and made it in. "Your drink." She said triumphantly. He took a long swig then handed the bottle back to her. He took a card and sailed it across the bed but it stopped short of the hat. He looked at her, a bit upset; he had always been a sore loser. "Oh too bad." She continued and handed the bottle back to him. But luck decided to leave her for at that moment she missed.  
  
"Cheers, fair Katerina." He said lazily. She reluctantly took a drink.  
  
It went on like this for a half hour and around the middle of the deck Katerina began to feel a little tipsy, but she still had some of her wits. She threw the thirtieth card, made it into the hat, and passed the bottle to Hook. Hook who had started out doing poorly had actually made more then he missed, but unfortunately for him so did Katerina.  
  
By the last three cards Hook was way past normal drunk and Katerina was left thinking, is he ever going to fall asleep. He took the ace of spades and tossed it into the hat.  
  
"Good form. Your drink!" he said a bit louder then was necessary, but by now he could no longer control his voice volume, but what was more important he had completely forgotten his lust. Katerina took the bottle, agitatedly.  
  
"Well you'll be drinking next time." She said as convincingly as possible, though her speech slurred a little. Tossing the card with her right hand she made it just barely and shoved the almost empty bottle into Hook's chest. He mumbled something illegible then took a long swig. When the bottle finally left his mouth he grinned strangely at her, then his head drooped and his breathing became regular. He had fallen asleep!  
  
"Finally." Katerina said to herself then stumbled off the bed attempting to clean things up. She put the hat and the rum on the desk table and the pack of cards back on the armoire. She figured she'd stay up to make sure Hook stayed asleep, but soon her exhaustion came back and, mixed with the large amount of alcohol, it got the better of her. She lay back down in her same position on the bed and right as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. But right before total unconsciousness took her she thought, this is a soft pillow and nestled closer. Unbeknownst to her it was no pillow at all, it was Hook's chest and as she nuzzled it so unknowingly his arms wrapped, possessively around her. They both slept well for the first time in a long time and Katerina was having her first pleasant dream in a year, that is until she awoke to see Hook smiling wickedly down at her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I promise I'll be quicker with the next chapter. School sux. Anyway hope you enjoyed this one. Keep reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 9: The inevitable happens

Chapter 9 *Third Person*  
  
Peter Jenkins and Peter Pan, meanwhile had become two of a kind almost inseparable, much to the dismay of Mina, Sarah, and especially Tinkerbell. That whole day they had been on the hunt for any signs of Hook, Katerina, or that blasted crocodile. Eventually Peter Jenkins suggested the idea that maybe the lost boys should search for the crocodile. Pan, who had been eating up every word out of Jenkins' mouth, agreed and commanded all the lost boys to find and kill the crocodile. The boys knew that even if they found the beast their little bodies wouldn't stand a chance, but of course, since Pan was their leader they obeyed him.  
  
Mina who had also been assigned to search for the crocodile knew something was terribly wrong with Pan. She had noticed ever since that Jenkins boy had shone up Pan was losing more and more of his free will to trying to impress him. This was not the Peter Pan she knew and loved, this was a dried up follower. From the moment she had woken up that morning it had been as if Jenkins was their new leader and Pan was just there to give his orders and she wanted no part of it. During mid day she voiced her opinions to Sarah.  
  
"What happened to Peter?" she asked. Sarah looked, forlornly, up at her from where she sat on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." She sighed. "But whatever it is, it's got something to do with that Jenkins guy."  
  
"He's not even a kid, he's more like a grown up, or a pirate." Mina raged, her voice slightly rising.  
  
"I know." She said, wishing she had an explanation for her young friend.  
  
"THEN WHY IS PETER LISTENING TO HIM? WHY, SARAH?" she was almost in tears and Sarah could not blame her. They both had very deep feelings for Pan and now that he had changed they were forced to dislike him.  
  
"It'll be all right. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this." And with that Sarah flew away.  
  
On the other side of the island were Pan, Peter Jenkins, and Tinkerbell. They flew through trees and bushes each with the same sole purpose, well except Tink. She had been trying very hard to get Peter Jenkins alone so she could get rid of him without Pan finding out. But unfortunately Pan stayed close to Jenkins as she knew he would, so she never had a chance to put a plan into action.  
  
Finally the Jolly Roger was in full view and the Peters flew towards it with Tink following close behind. Pan's first impulse was to jump on deck and start mischief.  
  
"No, Peter. We must be cautious. Let's just get Kat and get out of here alright." Said Peter Jenkins, kind of agitated at Pan's childish impulses.  
  
"Ok, Peter." He said brightly. They flew to the back of the ship to where a window was. Jenkins immediately looked into it and what he saw made him shake with anger. There in the window was the captain's cabin, lying on the bed was the man with the long black curly hair and lying next to him, arms latching around him, was Katerina. HIS girl. He began to take deep breaths trying to control his first impulse to break the window, fly inside and strangle them to death. But he knew he still needed Pan so he put on his façade sad face, turned to Pan and said, "She has betrayed me." Fake tears slid slowly down his face.  
  
Peter Pan flew to the window and looked inside and what he saw made the bile start to rise into his throat. He flew over to Peter and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulders.  
  
"She has switched sides, Peter." Said Peter Jenkins. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I do." Said Pan. "We shall kill her!"  
  
"No," he said simply, holding down his tears. "First I want to talk to her...and if there isn't a good explanation then we shall kill her."  
  
With that they flew off leaving Tink behind. She was beyond petrified. Pan could not harm an innocent and Tink knew perfectly well that Katerina was an innocent. Peter Jenkins was a phony and had to go back home before he changed Pan too much, but she couldn't accomplish this alone. The fairie immediately took off in the opposite direction in search of someone who was not brainwashed by Peter Jenkin's lies.  
  
Sarah and Tinkerbell flew right into each other, knocking themselves in opposite directions. But both recovered quickly and flew back towards each other.  
  
"Tink! I'm so glad I found you." Said Sarah. "Listen we've got to do something about this new boy. We've..."  
  
"I know!" said Tink. "He's planning to capture and kill Katerina."  
  
"We've got to warn her!" said Sarah about to take off.  
  
"Wait do you know where she is?" asked Tink, picking the worst moment to be sarcastic.  
  
"No, but you do." She replied sweetly and grabbed Tinkerbell's wings dragging her in front to lead the way.  
  
*Earlier that morning*  
  
About right after Pan and Jenkins had left, James Hook woke up to a pounding head ache. What had happened last night, he thought. All he could remember was being enraged about not killing Pan. He shifted and then realized he was holding something warm and soft that was cuddling into his chest. When he looked down he saw Katerina, her arms wrapped loosely around him and her mouth curved into a small delicate smile. At that moment his head was flooded with the memories of what had happened last night. It didn't take him long to realize that she had tricked him into getting drunk and his first impulse was to strike her. But he thought about his options, he was quite enjoying the feel of her slim body pressed up against his and plus wouldn't submission be a better sort of revenge. So he made up his mind then and there, he'd have her and he'd have her willingly, for now that he was back in his right state of mind she could not escape him.  
  
Katerina awoke slowly, eyes blurring at first. Her dream had been quite pleasant and she wanted so much to go back to it, but as her eyes adjusted they met the intoxicating blue eyes of the captain, who was staring wickedly down at her. Shit, she thought as her memory came back, I fell asleep. She watched him, trying to decipher what he might do next.  
  
"You are quite deceiving, little one." He said barely above a whisper, a predatory glint in his eye.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." She said, a new fear settling over her. She had not thought of what might happen if she got caught. She had hoped he would forget last night.  
  
"Why are you so frightened? I won't hurt you." His finger trailed down her cheek and over the pulse of her neck which, he noted, had increased rapidly. "Not that much, anyway."  
  
Katerina shut her eyes tightly as he continued to touch her lightly around her face and neck. Soon his fingers went down a bit lower then was appropriate and her eyes snapped open. With all the strength she could muster she said, almost pleadingly, "Please stop."  
  
"Stop? Now you and I both know that's not what you want me to do." He purred at her and continued to touch her, his hand traveling under her shirt to caress her stomach. His fingers wound circles around her skin making her shiver and involuntarily arch towards him. Her eyes closed and she could feel the first hint of arousal building up inside of her.  
  
"You may say you don't want this." He whispered into her ear as he continued moving his fingers down the small of her back. "But your actions give you away."  
  
Katerina did not know what to do. Her mind was pounding with warnings, telling her to pull away before it got too serious, but her body refused to obey. Hook felt her tense up and withdrew his hand from her and frowned. Almost immediately after he released her she quickly got up out of the bed. She felt the more space she put between them the better. Hook's frown deepened as he realized he'd have to work a little harder to break her. He got up and walked toward her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. How was she going to get out of this one? He was not half drunk this time, and she was fighting with the urge to either run to him or run away from him. Katerina had no plan and soon her mind began to give up. No! She thought, I can't give up. I can't get hurt again. She watched him advance closer to her and instinctively turned to run. But found that if she went one step further she'd run smack into the wall.  
  
All of a sudden his hand was on her shoulder and he spun her toward him harshly. Hook was not going to give up, he knew that some part of her wanted him; he had seen her give in and was determined to make it happen again. Katerina's breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when he pushed her up against the wall. It had not been a violent push and she had barely felt her back make contact before he kissed her. Whatever she had been preparing to say became lost in the tangent of emotions shooting through her. He kissed her with ferocious intensity, his tongue sliding along her lips coaxing them to open and receive him. Hook smiled inwardly at the thought that those lips would be bruised by his kisses. She began to forget why she was protesting this in the first place, and opened her mouth to him. His tongue slid slowly around hers and soon they were battling for control, tongues clashing like swords. Eventually both got tired and out of breath, when they pulled back it was almost impossible to not make out the desire that floated between them like electric current.  
  
They stared at each other silently. Hook's eyes trailed her body again and he watched her gaze fall to his swollen lips. He smiled at her, knowingly. Katerina watched him and tried very hard not to jump into him no matter how much she craved the touch of his body, but soon she could not help herself. She closed the gap between them and kissed him. Hook was shocked and intrigued by her loss of control. He smiled into the kiss realizing he would have his revenge and more.  
  
His hand slunk through her hair, cradling her head as he deepened the kiss his hook dragged lightly across her neck. Katerina relished the feel of the cold steel on her skin and made a small moaning sound. Hook became lost in his desire and soon his hook slide down her back cutting into her shirt. When the kiss broke her shirt lay in tatters on the floor between them. Hook looked down at the bare skin that was now exposed to him, his arousal growing more and more evident. She felt his gaze on her and it felt like hot fire on her skin. She felt a blush run into her cheeks. She had only ever felt this nervous with Peter and they had never really done anything this serious.  
  
Hook smiled at her reddened cheeks. In the back of his mind he had figured she was a virgin and this little act of nervousness confirmed it. His hook slid down the side of her stomach making her arch a bit. Katerina put her hands on his chest skimming over his skin making him shiver. Her hands went all the way down his stomach, trailing the sprinkle of hair, until they got to the line of his pants, then she began to hesitate. Hook took her hand and pushed it down further so she could feel the bulge hidden beneath his pants. She gasped at the contact and began to feel a bit uneasy. When she withdrew her hand he undid his pants letting them fall to the floor. Before she even had time to look at it, he was kissing her again. This time lightly on the mouth, it felt as if he was barely touching her lips at all and when she finally got her breath back she noticed that her pants and underwear lay just as shredded as her shirt on the floor.  
  
Now she was completely naked except for her bra and for a split second she feared he would slice through that too. But he did not he slid the straps slowly down her arm and she thankfully undid the clasp in the back. Before the bra hit the floor Hook had lifted Katerina up and wound her legs around him. His mouth trailed from her neck down to her breasts and soon he was sucking indescribably hard on her right nipple. She moaned loudly as his tongue whirled around it in a circular, numbing rhythm. Then he repeated the same gesture with her other nipple. Katerina unknowingly ground her body against him rubbing against his almost painful erection. He stopped abruptly and looked at her.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?" he asked almost teasingly. Katerina nodded her head vigorously, not wanting him to stop.  
  
"Tell me." He whispered, seductively. She groaned in agitation, igniting a smirk from him.  
  
"Yes." Came her breathy answer and that was good enough for him. He thrust deeply within her and she let out a cry of pain, he continued thrusting a couple more times and trying to ignore her groans.  
  
"There," he whispered soothingly. He rocked her against him slowly at first, but soon she began to rock back. He smiled, "Feels good now, doesn't it, my dear?"  
  
She could only moan in answer when their pace began to quicken. Her back began to hit the wall in time as it became harder and faster between them. Katerina was loosing herself in the feeling of it all and all she could concentrate on was Hook and their bodies convulsing together. She could feel an orgasm began to build up inside of her. Hook groaned as he came dangerously close to release but he wanted her to attain her goal first. He began to busy himself with kissing her neck, soon the kissing evolved into suckling. Faster and faster it went. Katerina could feel her body begin to tense up as he bit her neck and sucked more intensely.  
  
Hook felt her inner walls clamp onto him as her orgasm washed over her. He tore away from her neck just in time to hear a loud moan emit from her. This sound of intensified pleasure signaled his release, his orgasm shot through him like bullet and he began to thrust hard and fast inside of her dragging it out for as long as possible. More moans came from Katerina and even Hook couldn't stifle the low growl in his throat that came when he did.  
  
Katerina threw her head against his shoulders, she felt drained and exhausted. Hook felt thoroughly satisfied at his conquest. She had given in quite nicely and had loved every minute of it as he knew she would. He walked her over to the bed, lay her down upon it, and withdrew himself from her. Katerina looked up at him through heavy lids and almost immediately knew it had been a mistake for once he put his pants on and left the room she began to hurt inside. The feelings had come back again.  
  
A/N: I know this is kinda shorter but hope you like it anyway. I finally got to get on the computer; it's been broken all this week. Uhh!! Anyway sorry bout the wait again. Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter 10: Peter Pan's past

Chapter 10  
  
*Third Person POV*  
  
Katerina heard the door to the cabin creak open almost minutes after the captain had left. She scrambled to cover her naked body as the captain returned along with Mr. Smee and two other pirates carrying a long metal tub. The two pirates smirked at each other but avoided looking at her and immediately left as soon as they had placed the tub down. Smee said hello and left, also.  
  
Katerina eyed the tub wondering if it was for herself or Hook, or, dare she think...both of them. It certainly was big enough to fit them. These thoughts automatically made her mind do a complete overview of the incredible morning she had had. Although she was hurting inside she could not deny that the captain was an awesome lover. She looked over at the captain who was dressing in a dark red shirt, she watched his back arch as he put it on and her insides gave a quick jolt, her body became very warm. All in one second she wanted to run to him, rip that shirt off him and copy the events of that morning but she held back. She was already hurting enough as it was and he seemed to be indifferent to her feelings.  
  
Katerina felt that Hook didn't really care about her. To him she was just an easy fuck and this made her feel even worse. I have become someone's whore, she thought, I have to leave here. I can't let him do this to me!  
  
Hook had watched Katerina closely after he had returned. She seemed a bit far away and the look on her face almost drove him to despair. She looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. He turned to put a shirt on and when he turned back around he noticed her staring at him but not really looking at him, more like through him.  
  
"Katerina?" he said. Katerina was pulled out of her trance when she looked up to see that Hook had caught her staring at him. She opened her mouth but no sound came out and before she could try to answer again Smee returned with a large pitcher of water. He walked over and poured it into the tub.  
  
"Wash up, Katerina." He said as he walked up to her slowly. "I'll return when you're finished and we'll have breakfast." With that he left.  
  
"But..." she started but stopped as the door cut her off. "What about clothes?" Her eyes strayed down to her torn clothes on the floor and then to his armoire where the playing cards were. She walked over to it and opened it up. She took out a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants, her eyes strayed up and down looking for a belt, because she was almost sure his pants would not fit her. She found only one with a technical looking belt buckle but it would do. She threw his clothes on the bed and got in the tub. Once the warm water hit her body she seemed to cool off and began to forget the events of that morning as she washed herself.  
  
Hook returned to the cabin about 15 minutes later and simply walked right in without so much as a knock or announcement that he was coming. What he saw made him chuckle, there standing before his bed was Katerina wearing his clothes and trying harder then ever to get the belt buckle to clasp. She had been so consumed with the infuriating belt that she barely heard him come in. An exasperated noise escaped her throat as she failed again. Hook walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Let me." He said and within seconds he had clasped the belt. He looked up at her and smiled at her playfully, his hand still at her waist. Her expression changed back to a sad sort of neutral look and she turned away from him and he would've pulled her back but at that moment Smee walked in with a huge tray. He placed it on the table and lifted the lid. Sweet aromas hit her nose and her stomach began to rumble. Hook escorted her to the table and then took the seat across from her. Mr. Smee placed a napkin on her lap and offered her a drink, which she respectfully declined. He departed with a nod and an "enjoy your meal."  
  
Katerina ate in silence not knowing what to say. She tried and tried to forget about what had happened but it just would not escape her mind. She wished she could just make love and forget about it, but this had been her first time and it had not been with someone she loved. One the flip side she was still highly attracted to him and knew that if he tried to sleep with her again she would not be able to resist, but she did not love him. She could not love him. Could she..., and that thought made her feel even worse because even if she did love him he would never return it.  
  
Hook felt the silence get thick between them and wanted to break the ice, but he was hit with the same dilemma. What was he to say to her when she looked as if someone had died? She should be happy; I know she enjoyed herself, he thought, so why is she acting like this?  
  
Towards the end of their meal two small balls of light sailed through the window. One landed in the center of the table and the other on Katerina's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Katerina." Said Sarah's little voice rather close to her ear.  
  
"Oh! Hi." She said.  
  
"Why hello, Ms. Bell." Sneered Hook. "Tell me, has Pan banished you again?" Tink glared at Hook and shook her head no.  
  
"Well I see you have resolved your differences." Said Katerina. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"We're here because Peter has changed. He's been different ever since that new boy has come to the island. All day he makes the lost boys and I look for the crocodile while they look for you. He never plays with us anymore and every time we don't find the crocodile he yells at us as if we just insulted him or something. Mina is at her wits end and all the boys are afraid to say something." Explained Sarah, wearily.  
  
"And to top it all off Peter has agreed to go along with a plan to capture and kill you, Katerina!" said Tink urgently.  
  
Katerina's eyes went wide and she sat back in her chair, looking as if she just went into shock.  
  
"Jenkins..." she whispered to herself. Hook walked around and sat beside her, offering a comforting smile, which she tried to accept.  
  
"Wait, why would Pan be listening to that boy anyway?" asked Hook a little confused.  
  
"Because he thinks the other Peter is his real brother." Said Tink.  
  
"What!?" said Hook and Katerina together. Sarah looked at Tink, excitedly.  
  
"I knew you knew something." She said. "Spill it." Katerina and Hook stared down at Tink awaiting an explanation and wondering if they had heard her right.  
  
"All right. I guess I'll have to explain." She began. "You see Peter Pan was born a twin, but when he wanted to run away his brother would not follow him. So I only took him to Neverland and he left his brother behind. Peter was very lively but was also very lonely. I could tell he missed his brother. Soon he began to look for more runaways like himself to keep him company and that's where the lost boys came from. But they only amused him for a short time and I could tell he still yearned for his brother. When Wendy came I thought maybe he'd stop thinking about him and he did... until she left. He became lonelier then ever and I became desperate to help him. I, even, flew to your world and found the other Peter. But I knew he wasn't Peter's real twin brother because I had been watching Peter's relatives ever since I had taken him to Neverland. The boy I found looked so much like Peter and I thought Peter would want to see him. So I took him to your world and he flipped. He seemed convinced that this was his brother and took him along to Neverland. I swear I would've stopped him had I known that that boy was evil."  
  
Tink cast her eyes down and looked bewildered. Hook looked as if he couldn't take in all this new information, but Katerina thought it made perfect sense. Of course, that's why we hooked up, she thought, Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, and Katerina Darling and Peter Pan's descendant. Sarah drew her out of her epiphany.  
  
"This is really bad." She said. "Not just for Peter and us but for Neverland as well."  
  
"How so?" asked Hook.  
  
"If we don't take that boy back Peter will change so much that he'll start to age!" Tink cried loudly. Hook's eyes widened and a sinister smile crept over his face.  
  
"This is wonderful! What a perfect punishment for Pan." He laughed.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled Sarah and Tink together, glaring knives at Hook.  
  
"Plus if Peter starts to age so will the lost boys, Neverland, and eventually all the pirates." Said Tink, "Depending on how fast Neverland ages the first to die out will most likely be the pirates. So it's more of a punishment for you!"  
  
Hook stared at her angrily. That was a serious blow. He could not die before Pan; he had sworn to kill him. His eyes flashed a bit and Katerina noticed immediately that he was pissed. She touched his arm to get him to calm down. Hook turned toward her, his anger forgotten as he noticed her first display of affection toward him that morning. Katerina did not notice this, though; she was too consumed with the thought of getting Jenkins off the island.  
  
"All right well I'm all for getting Peter Jenkins back home." Said Katerina. She then turned to Hook and said, "We're going to need your help."  
  
Hook looked at her and the anger returned. Why should I help Pan? He thought. But then again he knew if he didn't he'd die. He weighed his options. On one hand was the punishment of Pan aging which he would enjoy thoroughly, but on the other was the disappointment of dying before getting to put his hook in him. Finally he gave in and nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Ok, But you must promise not to harm Peter Pan!" Tink said, harshly at Hook and Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Agreed." He said. At least until that Jenkins boy is gone, he thought to himself.  
  
"All right. We'll meet with you tomorrow when we have some more information about their plans." Said Sarah and with that they flew away.  
  
Katerina watched Hook get up with an agitated look on his face. He walked over to his original seat and took a long swig from the bottle of rum. She realized he was going against his better judgment and all his logic by agreeing to help Pan.  
  
"Thanks for helping." She said trying to make it better. He looked up at her, angrily.  
  
"It's wrong to help the enemy. Do you realize that if I help Pan I will no longer be feared by anyone on this island." He almost yelled at her. There was a small pause and then Katerina tried again.  
  
"Think of it this way...you're not helping Pan. You're helping me." She said. He stared at her surprised and then realized she was right. He would eventually have to deal with Jenkins anyway because of Katerina. "And Pan is just the lesser of two evils right now." She finished. He smiled widely at her. This made it a little better at least now he had a reason for helping the enemy.  
  
Hook got up, walked to Katerina, and before she could react he kissed her. She automatically began to grow warm again as the kiss threatened to take her over. She pulled her head back and looked up at him, scared to death of what he could do to her just by one kiss. He stared back and noticed she looked truly scared for the first time since she had been with him. What's this, he thought. Is she afraid of me? This had been the girl who had been bold enough to trick him into drinking himself to sleep and who had seen past his façade to the real him and actually cared. Why was she frightened of him now? Did she not enjoy herself with him? He became bewildered and overcome with confusion.  
  
"What troubles you so?" he asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
"You." She replied back after a long pause.  
  
"You don't honestly think I would hurt you?" he asked incredulously. "Do you?"  
  
"...Not physically..." she said but then stopped short. She did not feel like telling him about her petty feelings towards him and have him reject her, or worse laugh in her face.  
  
Hook understood now. She was not afraid of him. She was afraid of feelings. She did not want a repeat of her old relationship with the other Peter. So this is why she's been so distant, he thought, and that must mean she feels something for me. He knew it sounded a bit arrogant and conceited but that had to be it. It almost made him feel giddy, but only inside. But then his own feelings brought him down. Would he be able to reciprocate those feelings? He knew he liked her very much and was definitely attracted to her in more ways then one, but he did not know if he was capable of such a strong feeling as love. And what if he was wrong? What if she had no feelings for him at all? Fortunately, for him he was saved from making a decision by his bo'son.  
  
Smee came running into the cabin panting loudly, "Pan has been sighted, Cap'n."  
  
Hook automatically forgot about his confused feelings and followed his bo'son out of the room, leaving Katerina alone in the cabin.  
  
Well this confirms it, she thought, he must not care that much, he just up and left. She sat back down feeling miserable, and sighed. She couldn't leave now, because she was committed to helping Tink and Sarah with Jenkins. But she knew once it was all over she had to leave. There was no room for her in his world, just like there was no room for him in her future. But still there was something inside her that made her want to stay.  
  
Suddenly Katerina was grabbed from behind. She tried to struggle but then an arm flew around her neck and a hand came down over her mouth and nose. She felt her world start to spin as she lost consciousness. She vaguely heard someone say, "See I told you I'd find you, Kitty Kat," before everything went black.  
  
A/N: OMG! THAT TOOK FOREVER! I SWEAR MY COMPUTER HATES ME. Anyway thanks for all the new reviews you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	12. Chapter 11: the jaws of death

Chapter 11 Third Person POV  
  
Peter Pan had only stayed long enough to crow a couple of times and trick the pirates into blowing down the main sail, yet again. This had given Jenkins ample time to capture Katerina from right under Hook's nose.  
  
Hook slammed the door to his cabin, enraged. PAN! That was the last straw; he was going to the island.  
  
"SMEE!" He yelled, angrily. The little man came bounding into the cabin.  
  
"Aye Aye, Cap'n?"  
  
"Prepare the boat we're going to the island." He said while busying himself with equipping his weapons. All memory of his deal with the fairies to not hurt Pan, forgotten.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Smee, who turned to leave, then stopped. "Uh... Cap'n?"  
  
"What!?" Hook yelled at his bo'son. Mr. Smee flinched and took a step back.  
  
"I...I was just wondering if you wanted me to make preparations for the lady as well?"  
  
Hook blinked a few times as he took in the question. Lady? It took his mind a moment to register, when he realized... Katerina. His pupils dilated and returned back to a charming forget-me-not blue. Of course Katerina! How could I forget her so quickly, he thought. But he knew the answer to that already...PAN! That boy made his blood boil so badly that he forgot everything around him.  
  
"Yes. Prepare for her to depart with us as well." He responded. Smee nodded and left, not finding it odd at all. All the pirates knew Katerina could take care of herself.  
  
Hook continued to make ready until he realized that he had left Katerina alone in this room when Pan came and now that he was back he was the one who appeared to be alone. But where was Katerina? He had not seen her follow him on deck.  
  
Hook began to look around for her, thinking maybe she had hidden when she heard the cannon crash. When he came around to the table he noticed her chair was knocked over. He looked under the table...nothing, but when he looked upward something shiny caught his eye. It was broken glass, someone had broken into his cabin through the window. His eyes strayed to the floor where he noticed a line of fairie dust staining his carpet.  
  
At that moment Hook realized what had happened and knew exactly where  
  
Katerina was. Pan had been a decoy and Jenkins had succeeded in capturing Katerina.  
  
In the forest  
  
Katerina woke up in a rather uncomfortable position. Her upper arms hurt and felt like they were being pinched. Her legs were spread apart widely and there was something in her mouth and pressing hard against her cheeks. When she became fully conscious she realized that she had been tied to a tree and her legs had been tied to two different bushes as to keep them spread-eagled. She had also been gagged. Her mind reacted quickly and she began to struggle.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice almost right next to her ear. "You might hurt yourself."  
  
Katerina tried to curse at him but the gag was far too tight for anything but a small jumbled noise to come out.  
  
"There's no need to be hostile, Kitty Kat." He came up to her and touched her face. The slickness of his hands was so different from the warm dry hands of the captain and she couldn't help missing Hook for a tiny moment. But then she grew angry at her dependence on him and struggled under Peter's fingers.  
  
"There's no need to fight it, either. I know you want me." He said, and then slowly began to unbutton her shirt... Hook's shirt. She wished he would at least come and claim it. No, she thought angrily, why do I keep thinking of him. She closed her eyes and willed the thoughts to stop coming. She had to figure out how she was going to escape without getting raped and at this point it all seemed hopeless.  
  
Jenkins saw her eyes close and automatically thought that maybe she was giving in to him. When she opened them again he stared at her and said, "If you promise to behave I'll take the gag out, ok?" Katerina thought for a moment, maybe if she complied to his wishes he'd take her bonds off and she could escape. She nodded and he quickly removed it.  
  
Katerina flexed her mouth for a moment to work all the kinks out of her jaw, but before she could close it he kissed her hard. His tongue darted inside her mouth. It was as slimy as his hands and surprisingly it did not make her insides churn with desire the way it used to. Now it was simply something she wanted to rip out. She kissed him back, indifferently, to keep up the act. Jenkins's kiss didn't even compare to Hooks', and it was plain to Katerina that he was still just a boy and she was no longer a child.  
  
"Well, Kitty Kat, I see being Hook's slut has improved you." Said Jenkins, casually. "You were never a very good kisser, but now..."  
  
"Yeah, He taught me well." She cut him off. "You'd be surprised some of the other things I learned. He definitely knows what he's doing."  
  
Anger, and jealousy passed over Jenkins's face but he shielded it right away.  
  
"Oh yeah! Care to show me what the old man came up with?" he said, evenly. "I guarantee it's nothing compared to what I can teach you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It'll be hard considering my legs are bound." She said, almost seductively. By this time she knew Jenkins thought he had won so what he did next did not surprise her.  
  
Jenkins untied her legs eagerly then looked up in expectation, "Well...AHHH!" he screamed as her foot connected with his shin.  
  
"You like that? And if you give me a sword there's a great number of things I can show you as well." She said sarcastically. Jenkins grabbed her legs and forced them against the tree. She heard a crack and knew something had broken. Her calves felt like they would fall off at any moment. Katerina groaned in pain.  
  
"That was not smart, Katerina." He snapped, angrily. "I was going to let you enjoy it but now I'm gonna stick to my word and make it hurt so bad you'll be begging me to stop."  
  
Katerina spit at his face and it landed on his lips. Peter just smiled and licked it up, and then he put the gag back on her. She attempted to bite him but failed as her mouth clamped on the gag instead of his hand. He unbuckled her pants and they fell to the ground. His eyes widened when he noticed she had no underwear on.  
  
"I see you were prepared for him all the time, you stupid whore." He said, then pushed her legs apart violently. Katerina winced at the pain it caused. "Open wide, baby."  
  
Then he shoved two fingers harshly inside of her. She screamed, loudly, into the gag. It was like he was tearing at her insides and when she looked down she was bleeding.  
  
Peter Pan was flying through the jungle when he heard a familiar voice and a faint scream. He flew up behind a tree and noticed almost all of the lost boys were watching something. He moved up beside Mina and poked his head around the trunk for a look. What he saw made him cringe. His brother was hurting the girl. He watched as the other Peter's fingers became bloodier and bloodier as he continued to shove them inside her skin.  
  
Peter was very much an innocent to adult private parts and the like so he did not understand what the other Peter was actually doing. All he saw was Peter fighting a girl who was tied to a tree, gagged, and unarmed, which was not a fair way to fight any opponent. As he continued to watch he noticed the other Peter fumble with his pants fastenings and then they dropped to the ground.  
  
When Jenkins prepared to remove his boxer's Pan came into the clearing.  
  
"Peter, what are you doing?" Pan asked innocently. Jenkins turned and noticed Peter Pan walking towards him along with all the lost boys trailing behind him.  
  
Behind a bush close to Katerina  
  
Hook had left his ship almost immediately after he had realized Katerina was gone. He had brought with him his crew, Mr. Smee, and enough ammunition and weapons to take down a blue whale. He had heard the scream almost immediately after he entered the forest and now he stood behind a bush watching the Jenkins boy penetrate Katerina's womb with bloody fingers.  
  
Hook stared at the strange maniac kind of grin on Jenkins's face with pure hatred coursing through his veins. How dare he assault what is mine, he thought. The urge to plunge his hook so far down the boy's throat came into him in full force and his eyes burned red. He made up his mind that he wasn't taking the boy home he was going to kill him, for Katerina's seak. Hook made ready to ambush Jenkins when Pan came out of the bushes just across from him. Hook decided to wait and see what would happen. The look on Peter's innocent face was priceless.  
  
Back to the clearing  
  
"Go back to the tree house and wait for me, Peter!" said Jenkins, sounding exasperated. He wasn't embarrassed at being caught but he really wanted to finish up.  
  
"What are you doing to Katerina? I thought you said we were going to save her from the pirates." Came Mina's frightened voice.  
  
Katerina's eyes closed tightly. She wished she was back at home and had never heard of Peter Pan and Neverland. The worst part of it was the lost boys and Peter Pan had all seen it. They were no more then mere children; of course they couldn't possibly understand what Jenkins was doing to her.  
  
"Well I lied!" yelled Jenkins. "My plan was never to save her. Oh no... I came to show this little whore who's boss." He turned back to Katerina and slapped her hard in the face.  
  
"But you're not fighting her fairly. I realize she betrayed you, but how could you fight her when she isn't even armed, brother?" said Pan, looking confused and bewildered.  
  
Jenkins's face grew red with anger he looked as if he was about to snap, "BROTHER?! What a twit! I can't believe you actually thought we were related. There's no way I could possibly be related to a stupid fucking moron like you."  
  
Peter Pan pointed his sword at Jenkins chest. It was as if he finally realized what Jenkins really was and knew there was no way they could be related.  
  
"Mina, give me a sword." Pan commanded. Mina smiled and gave him her small cutlass. Pan threw it at Jenkins and then lunged at him without a word. Jenkins had no choice but to defend himself.  
  
Katerina heard both Peter's grunts of exertion and frustration. She felt terrible for Pan; he looked so crushed when he found out about the real Peter Jenkins. She watched Jenkins draw blood from Pan as he pierced him in the chest with the sword. She gasped, what if Pan lost?  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being cut loose from the tree and pulled behind the bushes that adjoined it. When she lifted her head she found herself staring at Hook. She sighed into the gag with relief. She didn't care what her mind was telling her she was just so happy to see him.  
  
Hook smiled at Katerina and hastily removed her gag. She opened her mouth to speak but her shook his head to silence her. His hand came up one of her legs and pressed on the deep bruises on her calf. She winced in pain. His eyes traveled up her leg and fell on the dried blood on her inner thighs and between her legs. He checked to see if she was still bleeding and lucky for her she was not.  
  
Katerina felt a wave of embarrassment come over her and tears began to fill her eyes. Hook stared hard at her and shook his head as if trying to reassure her that none of this was her fault, his hand came up to wipe away the single tear that left her eye. She nodded in understanding and sniffed inaudibly. Hook watched Katerina's face break and felt like he should have done something more for her then just a nod, maybe embrace her or something. He wanted so much to do just that but for some reason his brain kept instructing him otherwise as if it was wrong to give her false hopes of his feelings for her. But were they false hopes?  
  
Hook reached for the spot where Katerina was tied to the tree and retrieved her pants. He slipped them on her and was just about to say something when a lost boy shouted, "PIRATES!"  
  
Nibs had been scanning the clearing ever since Peter had confronted Jenkins. He had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be the only fight he'd see today and he was right for at that moment he saw a jeweled hand come out from behind the bush and noticed the girl was no longer tied to the tree. He knew almost exactly who it was and alerted everyone. Peter Pan had flown up into the air to dodge a blow from Jenkins as the warning was given. All heads turned towards Nibs.  
  
Hook responded quickly and motioned for his crew to charge out into the clearing. The crew obeyed with gusto, for their captain still had that glint of red in his eyes. The sounds of screaming and swords clashing met Hook and Katerina's waiting ears. He turned to her and said, "Smee will lead you back to the ship."  
  
"Please don't make me go!" Katerina said, her voice hoarse from the gag.  
  
"You're in no condition to fight, Katerina." He said, sternly.  
  
"I know that! I...just...please let me stay." Hook had every intention of giving Smee the order to drag her back to the ship but as he stared into her eyes he saw the pleading look.  
  
"Why would you want to stay here?" he asked trying to justify his actions to help her.  
  
"I want to see him die." She said with finality in her voice. It wasn't really just that, it was also the fear that clawed at her that if she left Hook might never come back. She remembered her dream the first night she slept on Hook's ship. She remembered Hook getting shot and Jenkins taking her.  
  
Hook stared at her hard, but he understood her completely. Of course she'd want to see him dead after what he'd done to her, so he gave in.  
  
"Alright, wait for me here." And with that he left.  
  
Hook charged through the bush that hid Katerina. It didn't take him long to locate his target. Jenkins was still in a heated battle with Pan. Hook's eyes blazed red and he gave a warrior cry and lunged at Jenkins. Pan heard the scream and rose into the air instinctively. He watched his number one enemy launch at his fighting partner, with a small smile on his face. He knew better then to interfere now that Hook was in such a rage. Jenkins didn't stand a chance.  
  
Jenkins heard the scream as well and turned just in time to block Hook's sword, but almost immediately after their swords touched his hook shot out and snagged at Jenkin's chest. Jenkins screamed in pain but then lunged surprisingly faster then Hook had anticipated, still Hook blocked the deathblow and came at him again. Jenkins was starting to follow Hook's lunges to a tee. The boy was faster then Hook had thought and he felt himself growing frustrated.  
  
Pan noticed Hook's demeanor oddly change. He was beginning to lose, so Pan decided to boost his stamina up a little and still make fun of the old boy.  
  
"Is that all you got you old codfish!" he yelled down at Hook.  
  
It seemed to work for Hook's eyes burned a deep shade of crimson and he began to fight harder then ever. Behind the bush Katerina watched feeling the knot grow tighter in her stomach as her nervousness took her over. She'd have to thank Pan for that later. All of a sudden a small noise caught her attention. It sounded like...  
  
Tick, tick, tick. Hook heard the sound of the crocodile approaching and when he glanced just past Jenkins he saw her. When Jenkins heard the ticking, almost a moment after Hook, he instinctively turned to look for it. By this time all the lost boys and the pirates had stopped fighting and were now looking for the croc as well. Hook saw his opportunity and went for it. He knew it was bad form but that was what the boy deserved.  
  
Hook's sword plunged into Jenkins's back and went through his front, right where his heart should have been. A gurgling sound emitted from his throat, as blood slid down his mouth in spasms. In one fluid stroke Hook yanked his sword out of Jenkins and pulled him down to the ground with his hook. The crocodile looked almost entranced by Jenkins's fallen body and paid no heed to Hook at all. She waddled over to the boy, swallowed him whole, and without even a backward glance waddled away.  
  
"Well done, for an old man." Peter laughed trying to provoke Hook. Katerina watched behind the bush, hoping Hook would just ignore him and come back but she knew he would do no such thing.  
  
Hook turned his head up to the sky and said, "Pan! Let's finish this." Peter flew down and landed in front of Hook making ready to fight, but before he could two fist sized balls of gold flew onto his shoulders.  
  
"Hook, you promised not to hurt him!" yelled Tink, who made an evil face at him.  
  
"Please, Peter. Don't fight Hook now. You can do that anytime." Said Sarah exasperated.  
  
"But why not?" asked Peter as if he planned to fight him anyway.  
  
"Because now we must take Katerina home. She doesn't belong here." She replied. At this Hook's eyes widened. Go home? There was no way he was going to let Pan take her from him not when he just got her back. He felt a small panic run over him and he did the first thing that came to mind...he lunged at Peter. Now Pan has to fight me, he thought.  
  
Katerina heard the fairies tell Pan to take her home and in a way she still wanted to go so badly. But there was still that part of her that wanted to stay and now that Hook was so close again she felt it now more then ever. She watched them fight; feeling Hook's action was a little rushed. She wondered if he was fighting because it was Pan or if maybe it was for her this time. Maybe he does want me here, she thought. If he didn't love her he, at least, cared for her, that part was evident or else he would never have come to save her. So she dared to believe the impossible and decided to stay with him in Neverland. As Katerina watched she realized that Hook might not win. She knew he could take care of himself, but if he did lose she knew Pan would come to find her and bring her home. So she attempted to walk back to the ship so Peter wouldn't be able to.  
  
Mr. Smee had been in charge to watch over Katerina. He noticed her feeble attempts to walk and rushed to assist her.  
  
"Don't worry, miss, I've got you." He said.  
  
"Can we go back to the ship?" Katerina asked wincing with every step.  
  
"Certainly." She smiled at him, glad that he didn't ask questions.  
  
Almost an hour later, Pan had tricked Hook again and had disappeared, leaving Hook with only a few scratches. Peter looked around the forest for Katerina along with Tink and Sarah, but she was nowhere to be found. He called the lost boys to help comb the forest for her, but by nightfall they still could not find her, so Peter assumed Hook had found her first and gave up for the night.  
  
Hook went to the spot where he had left Katerina, almost immediately after the fight ended, but she was not there. His mind automatically thought the worst; Pan has taken her. His crew followed him back to the ship and made no attempts to cheer up their melancholy captain. Once Hook was on the ship he went straight for his cabin, ignoring Smee's attempts to speak to him. I have lost her, he thought and made his way for the bottle of rum on the table. He should have sent her right to the ship like he had originally planned. Now he was alone again. He had never felt more terrible in his whole life. What did it mean? I probably did love her, he thought sadly. And just when he felt drowned by hopelessness...  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Came a sweet voice from behind him filled with sarcasm.  
  
A/N: sigh Sorry I took forever guys. A lot of stuff getting in my way. evil glares Anyway hope you liked this chapter. (Criticism always accepted) Thanks for all the great reviews. I love you guys! 


	13. Chapter 12: The truth comes out

A/N: I write this chapter in honor of Jason Isaacs' birthday today (June 6, 2004). HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE COOLEST CAPTAIN AND THE BADDEST MALFOY AROUND! I wanted to write this chapter especially on Jason's b-day so I waited. P.S. Thanks again for the great reviews, guys! ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 12 Third person POV  
  
Hook turned abruptly toward a voice so similar to Katerinas', but it couldn't have been her. After all she had been taken home. Or had she? His eyes widened when he realized he was not hearing things. There, lounging on his bed, was Katerina smiling innocently and some what seductively at him. All at once his heart seemed to erupt with emotions; the sadness was gone and replaced by a strong sense of happiness, desire, and anger. He was debating on whether he should just go to the bed and take her or yell at her. And in the end he chose the latter of the two, for two reasons. One: she had disobeyed his orders to stay put in the forest and, Two: he did not like the insatiable hunger he always had for her, he did not like his weakness when it came to her. He thought that if he made love to her and was done with it the lustful feelings would go away, but they in fact became stronger and more intense especially when she shied away from him.  
  
Katerina stood up and stared at Hook, confused. She had thought he would be happy. Had she been mistaken? A pit began to form in her stomach for she knew that if she had her heart would break any moment.  
  
"What did I tell you to do?" asked Hook in a deadly voice, taking a step toward her.  
  
"Stay put." She whispered, the pit growing larger in her stomach.  
  
"Exactly." He hissed. Katerina stared at him perplexed and a bit angry. She had to make her feelings known before he said another word.  
  
"But I was just..." she burst out but was cut off.  
  
"You don't seem to understand the rules of my ship, Katerina." He continued his voice a steady, harsh whisper.  
  
"But I do. I was trying..." she tried to say but was cut off again.  
  
"Apparently you don't. Didn't I express that I am your captain and you are to follow my orders?"  
  
Katerina stared at him, appalled by his behavior. How dare he treat me like this after what just happened. She seemed ready to put up a good argument but resigned, begrudgingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, pray tell, what the hell were you thinking?" he said, taking another step closer making their distance from each other at arms length.  
  
"I didn't want Peter to find me, if he won." She replied back coldly.  
  
"It is not for you to decide who wins or loses." He said returning her icy glare.  
  
"I wasn't. I simply did it..."  
  
"Simply to embarrass me by showing you don't have to obey orders. You..." he said, his voice rising rapidly in volume, when she cut him off.  
  
"I DID IT FOR YOU, OK?" she yelled at him and then overwhelmed by anger she struck out at him. Since it was blind fury she only got one good slap across his face before he had gotten hold of both her hands and held them firm. On any other occasion Hook would've fought back but her answer had baffled him and for a moment he wondered if he had heard her correctly. Katerina stared up at Hook anger burning in her eyes when she spoke again.  
  
"I thought maybe you would want me to stay so I left, so Peter could not take me home. But now I see that maybe I was mistaken." And that was it. Katerina had said the fatal words aloud. She looked down sadly. Hook stared at her, as if he was seeing a new Katerina, it seemed so alien to him to watch her be so sad. He watched a tear fall down her face and knew that he had caused her sadness, with his stupid arrogance. He let go of her wrists and dragged his finger down her cheek tracing the path of the tear. She looked up and immediately into his eyes without flinching, she never did.  
  
"I wanted to tell you..." she began but was cut off when Hook abruptly kissed her. She immediately forgot her anger and returned his kiss hungrily. All at once a strange elation took hold of Hook. She was going to stay with him, she was not going home, and she knew the real him and still returned his kiss. His tongue did not have to coax her mouth open and soon their tongues met and fought again in their ongoing battle of submission. He stepped forward making her step back ward, but she barely realized this as the kiss grew deeper. She moaned into his lips, making his tongue swirl around hers just so he could get that intoxicating sound to emit from her throat once more, and it did. He took another step forward. She stumbled backward, careful not to break the kiss in the process. His hand came up and cradled her head while his fingers encircled themselves in her hair. Another step forward, she stumbled and the back of her knees buckled against the side of the bed making her fall on top of it. The kiss broke but the mounted desire was there in full force.  
  
Hook laid himself slowly on top of her, feeling her breasts crush against his chest; her heart seemed to be racing, but then again so was his. This time he went for the throat. He brushed his lips slowly across the delicate skin of her neck, opening and closing them to give a massaging effect. She moaned softly and almost laughed for his moustache and goatee did tickle in certain places. Soon he began to go lower down her neck line until he was stopped by the first button of her shirt, his shirt, just above her breasts. He stopped, looked down at her, and lifted up his hook as if to question whether he should use it or not.  
  
"Don't." she said. "I really don't want to have to keep borrowing clothes from you."  
  
Hook smirked at her as if it was meant to be comical, then without a word of warning he slashed through the shirt, exposing her bare stomach and, still fully intact, bra. Katerina rolled her eyes playfully at his impatience. She decided to match it, when she reached out and pulled his shirt apart. Black buttons went in all directions. Hook's sly smirk deepened as his arousal became quite evident. He bucked his hips ever so slightly so she could feel it rub against her. Her body shuddered from the contact only making her want him more. The warning against him was still ever present in her mind but she couldn't have cared less at this point.  
  
Katerina moved her body upwards onto the bed more making Hook's face align with her stomach which bothered him little. He kissed along her soft skin and left faint hints of kisses around her belly button. When he came around to the left side of her stomach he bit her mildly. She gasped at the suddenness and began to breathe a bit heavier when he started to suck on the skin hard and surprisingly this did not hurt her at all. His hook dragged down the other side of her stomach, arousingly dangerous with every inch it crept.  
  
Her hands dug through his hair in a strange rhythm as his tongue circled around her skin. She was amazed at how fast it happened. But when she was with Hook everything they did seemed to happen quite fast. Their relationship, if you could call it that, had been so strange. It was like they were either fighting each other, or others, or fucking. She loved the latter and hated the former, but in her minds eye she knew that without the fighting there would be none of the latter happening either. Although her mind had been wiped clean of almost all coherent thought from the moment he touched her, she still had something to tell him. It was right there on the tip of her tongue, but whenever she opened her mouth to say it he would steal the words away with a kiss.  
  
Hook could not recall when he had ever felt as wonderful then when he was alone with Katerina, but at the same time it made him uneasy. He knew that every fight they ever had had been of his creation and every time they kissed it was him to start it. He truly did not know what he felt for her. Sometimes he hated her, sometimes her wanted her, and sometimes he...sometimes he... Hook's thoughts were lost as Katerina pulled his face towards hers and kissed him passionately.  
  
Katerina pushed her chest into him as she reached around to unhook her bra and soon after he felt her bare nipples brush against his chest. He growled into the kiss and grabbed her wrist directing her hand down to his belt buckle. It was the technical buckle she hated. She tried as hard as she could to unclasp it but eventually she became so frustrated that she grabbed Hook's right arm and slid his hook hard against the belt. It slid open easily. Hook smiled into her lips finding her frustration amusing. She threw the belt across the room then unbuttoned his pants within the next second.  
  
Hook broke away from the kiss and looked down at her. She truly was a beautiful girl and he found himself thinking, how could I have compared her to Wendy. His eyes left her face and roamed down past her naked chest to her pants. It was now her turn.  
  
"Here," he said, "Let me show you how it's done." and with that he had the belt off within seconds without having to use his hook. Katerina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Show off." She replied, jokingly. Hook removed her pants slowly letting his hand slide gracefully down her thigh to her calf, then the next thing she felt was his finger slid slowly across her nether lips tracing their opening as her pants, his pants, made a clatter on the floor. She moaned low in her throat and closed her eyes praying that he would take her soon. His fingers were wet from her, but he did not wish to take her that way and plus he wanted some pleasure for himself.  
  
Katerina reached down and touched him for the first time. It was a bit bigger then she had expected and she found herself thinking, that was inside me? She was perplexed by the thought. Her finger brushed down across its length making him shudder. She looked at his face, wondering if she had gone too far but his eyes were closed so she went on. Her finger came back up and then she stopped not knowing what else to do. She was about to retract her hand when his left hand came down and opened her palm. She watched what he was doing and soon it became quite clear what he wanted her to do. He manipulated her hand to encircle itself around him and then moved it slowly up and down.  
  
He continued to guide her for awhile until he became so caught up in the feeling that his actions became lazy, so he let her take over. She watched his face while she stroked him. It was a stern yet oddly sensual mask. His expression remained neutral maybe even cross looking, eyes were closed, and his forehead knotted in concentration. She smiled to herself, sort of reveling in the affects she was having on him. His mouth would curve every once in a while into that small smirk he was so famous for.  
  
At one point she got so wrapped up in the feeling of it all that she closed her eyes. She didn't quite understand how this was affecting her since she was not the one being touched, but it seemed to be a different kind of feeling. Hook moaned low in his throat as he neared closer to his goal and opened his eyes. They fixated on Katerina, her eyes closed. She looked so innocent and suddenly he wanted to give her pleasure as well. His hand snaked across her skin and cupped her breast. Her eyes wrenched open at this surprising contact. He stared back at her through half closed eyes and smirked at her.  
  
Hook began to massage her breast slowly making her shiver. He felt himself grow dangerously close to his goal. But he did not want to finish like that. He knew he'd be able to do it again but he felt it would be unfair to her. So for the first time in his life he was unselfish.  
  
Hook released her breast and came down to silence her hand that was now practically pounding against him.  
  
"That's enough." He said, his voice deep and a bit husky. She looked back at him confused. Katerina hid a slight disappointment as well. Had she done it wrong? Hook smiled back at her and then he touched her.  
  
Katerina groaned loudly when his finger shot inside her. She had not been expecting the feeling that followed. Her hips rose beneath his fingers making colors explode inside her eye lids. He worked her for a while at a medium rhythm. Her lips parted emitting a sigh when something started building inside her again. Just when she felt as if she could control it no longer he stopped.  
  
Katerina's eyes opened and she groaned at him, irritation written all over her face. Hook gave a low laugh.  
  
"Selfish are we." He said the smirk seemed tattooed on his face at this point. She nodded and then yanked him on top of her again. He fell against her, unprepared for her unexpected action. Without even a word she took possession of his mouth. He was definitely not complaining in fact this turned him on even more. Katerina could not believe what she was doing, but she knew why, Hook brought it out in her. She had never been teased sexually before and that seemed to be Hook's game in its entirety. She found she didn't much like it either.  
  
Hook did not waste time with the formalities at that point his body was practically begging for release. He drove into her quickly and this time he did not go slowly. She practically slammed her hips into him in return. He growled loudly and continued pumping into her harder then she had ever felt, but this time it was different. She was not a virgin this time and nothing about what he was doing to her hurt at all. Release was coming very close for both of them. They seemed to be trying to kiss each other but every time they got close one would moan or the other would drop their head back in exultation, not being able to help the reaction. Katerina found her release first, and she practically yelled into his mouth, just before her head fell back. She bit her lip to stifle the next sound to come from her. Hook rode her for only a few more second before her sounds of pleasure brought him his release as well. His head fell into the crook of her neck, his lips very close to her ear. He moaned into the skin of her nape.  
  
"I love you." He said through jagged breathes. And that was it, he had said it. He had finally admitted his true feelings without even meaning to say them. Katerina's eyes shot open and her mouth dropped and a small smile threatened to take her over. Was this it? Had she been wrong about him?  
  
Probably not. For when she looked at him again, she noticed he no longer looked as he had two seconds ago when he said it. Hook wrenched his head from her neck, avoiding her eyes, and lifted himself off of her. He sat on the side of the bed appearing to be in deep contemplation. Katerina sat up directly behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't." he said his voice sounded so cold, as if she had thoroughly upset him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just don't." he said firmly.  
  
Hook could not believe what he had said. He tried with all his might to convince himself that the words weren't true but he could not find anything to explain them. He did love her. It was true and it made his head hurt just to think about it. How could I've let this happen, he thought angrily. Her hand slid down his back. His first reaction in his mind told him to lean toward it so instead he moved away from it. Hook stood up and began to get dressed. I can beat this, he thought; I will not have some girl take control of me. When he finished he walked heavy- footed towards the door.  
  
Katerina wrapped herself in a sheet and ran after him. "Wait."  
  
"Leave me alone." He said and with that he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Katerina staggered toward the bed. She collapsed on top of it, not caring that the sheet slid off her otherwise naked form. This confused her. He did love her that much was certain for she heard it in his voice when he said it. But his actions suggested otherwise. Sometimes with him, she felt like she was the most precious thing on earth. But at this time she felt like another crew-member he just happened to be fucking. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her hands. He had said what she had been trying to say all along. Only now, when she was ready to confess and not be ashamed of it, he scorned it. He had left her all alone for the second time they had made love together. The realization hit her like a punch in the face and she wept. 


	14. Chapter 13: Katerina's solution

Chapter 13 Third Person POV  
  
Over the course of the next week their relationship, if you could call it that, was little to non-existent. Katerina continually tried to be alone with the captain, but failed almost every time. He had become almost stealthy in his ways of avoiding her. The only time he ever allowed her near him was during their mealtimes, and even then he had Smee stay in the room so she would speak nothing of what had happened between them. Every time he looked at her he saw the questioning that was on the tip of her tongue, and he knew one day he would have to give her an answer.  
  
Hook was not all bad in his musings; it hurt him inside to know that she cried every night. He felt the weight of her grief on his shoulders everyday, but he still could not bring himself to explain to her that he loved her. Hook got up every morning and convinced himself that the feelings for Katerina were merely amplified feelings of lust. But he went to bed every night and knew the truth, that he was in love, and he did not want it. At one time he had thought that he had wanted to be in love and to be loved, but he did not realize the price that came with it, a price he was not willing to pay.  
  
After a few days, Katerina became desperate. She had tried every means necessary of trying to be alone with the captain, but to no avail. He would have no part of it. She sometimes dreaded seeing him at dinner for she knew he would not speak to her, he had also been avoiding her eyes lately, as if her looks could kill him. The only time she ever felt any tender feelings from him were at night, when he came into the cabin and slept next to her. He would hold her during the night, but if she ever stirred or woke up he would always pretend to be asleep to avoid conversation.  
  
Despite their lack of communication, they made love often, always at night. It would always be Hook who started it and finished it. The fact that their sex life was so healthy only added to Katerina's feeling of being a whore, and sometimes she debated on rethinking her proposition with herself to stay with him. But when night came he would always come and make her feel so wonderful. Without a word he would make her feel like the most wanted woman in the world, but afterwards the reality of her situation would strike her harder and harder as the days went by.  
  
One day Katerina became so desperate that she went to Smee.  
  
"Mr. Smee, I was wondering if you could let me dine alone with the captain tonight?" she asked politely.  
  
"I don't know, miss. He'll be very displeased..." he started.  
  
"Please." She begged, cutting him off. "I must speak with him, alone." Mr. Smee looked upon this child with pity. He was not as stupid a man as most people thought. He had known something would happen between these two, from the moment Hook had brought her onboard. But that did not cut back the fear he had of his captain and what he would do if he betrayed him. He was about to decline when he saw the look in her face. It was a sad almost painful face; it made him want to cry. She certainly needed to talk to him, so all at once Smee nodded, unknowingly, in agreement. She smiled, gave him a big hug, and left to prepare for dinner.  
  
That evening Katerina sat humbly at the dinner table going over once again what she was going to say, when suddenly Hook walked through the door and took all the words she had prepared right from her mind. He sat opposite her, avoiding her eyes and waited. Smee walked in only seconds later with a huge platter of what smelled like chicken. He placed the platter down then busied himself with filling up their glasses and putting napkins in their lap. While the Captain was taking a drink he silently made his departure from the room.  
  
Katerina sighed and took a drink as well, rum. When she looked up she noticed the Captain was looking at her. He looked into her eyes for a split second before turning away to prepare to eat.  
  
"Smee," Hook said in a gruff voice. "More rum." But there was no answer from him only the silence that surrounded the room. Hook looked up furiously at where Smee should have been standing. Katerina gave a silent gasp at how angry he looked and began to have second thoughts on whether she should talk to him now or not. She swallowed hard in her throat and began to speak.  
  
"I told him to go." She said. His eyes flashed at her.  
  
"You did what?" he said, in a low malicious voice. She stared straight into his face and continued.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you, alone." She replied. "About that night..."  
  
"Katerina, I do not wish to talk about it." He said firmly, but his anger seemed to drain away, to the need to get away from this touchy subject of conversation.  
  
"But why? It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"What do you know of shame? I have a ship to run here and a boy to kill. I have no time for such...girly feelings." He replied, angrily. Katerina glared at him for what he had said, but at the same time knew why he was saying it. He was afraid of the feeling just like she had been. She understood now.  
  
Hook got up violently fast, pushing his chair to a horizontal position on the floor, and then made his way towards the cabin door.  
  
"James!" she said sternly, getting up from her chair as well. Hook stopped, his hand left the door handle and he turned back toward her. He did not know why but hearing his name for the first time out of her mouth sounded so good to him and he could not look away.  
  
"You don't have to run from me. I promise I will not judge you. But please, why are you so angry?" she said, sadly. She commanded herself not to cry in front of him and although the tears never came, she still could not help the pleading look that entered her features. Hook watched her and knew that it was his fault. The weight pounded on his shoulders once more making him regret ever denying her the love he knew she deserved. He walked to her and kissed her. She returned his kiss as passionately as she could in her sad state. When they broke the kiss he continued to hold her in his arms, she laid her head against his chest.  
  
"What have I done to make you so angry with me?" she whispered softly. He closed his eyes willing the feelings to go away, but they only came back harder as he felt her heart beat against him. Then all at once he knew he had to distance himself from her before they took over him again. He released her and stepped away. He did not wish to drive her away but what choice did he have. Completely resolved to their fate he spoke words that made him tremble upon hearing them.  
  
"Maybe it's time I took you home." Katerina's eyes grew two sizes as the tears began to well up. Hook turned away from her, refusing to let her emotional display get the better of him, and walked out the door. As he shut it behind him he heard a smash and then loud heavy sobs. Although regretted saying what he did he continued to walk to the other end of the ship making sure he was nowhere near the sound of her tears for he knew if he stayed around them too long he would break.  
  
Broken glass glistened on the floor where Katerina had thrown a vase against the door. Katerina lay sprawled on the bed balling her eyes out when Sarah and Mina flew up to the cabin window. They gave each other sympathetically knowing looks and unlatched the window. Katerina looked up at the sound of the window creaking open, but when she saw who had come to call she only cried more.  
  
"Has he done this to you?" asked Sarah, as she landed on her shoulder.  
  
"See...I hate to say I told you so but this is what you get for messing with pirates." Said Mina non-chalantly. Sarah threw her a meaningful glare.  
  
"What, Sarah? I mean look at her." She continued. "You know its all Hook's fault." At the sound of Hook's name Katerina began to cry harder then ever.  
  
"Some help you are." She shot at Mina. "Katerina, we've come to take you home." For a second it seemed like she would cry even harder when all the sudden she stopped and lifted her head up.  
  
Katerina heard Hook's words burn in her head, and decided that she would make her decision once and for all. If he didn't want her then she would leave. She looked at the fairie and the only lost girl and nodded solemnly. She got up and began to walk toward the window when she stopped again.  
  
"What?" asked Mina.  
  
"I must do something before I go." She said almost robotically. Katerina walked to Hook's desk and picked up a blank piece of parchment. A few minutes later she folded the parchment and laid it back on his desk. Katerina walked up to the fairie and was thrown dust on, but she would not rise into the air.  
  
"Hey it doesn't work unless you think a happy thought." Said Mina, but Katerina remained still as if she heard nothing. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Sarah looked around the room for something to carry Katerina in, for it was obvious to her that Katerina had no happy thoughts to speak of at the moment. Her eyes fell on a thick red blanket and she flew over to it, picked it up and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Katerina lay down on top of the blanket." Said Sarah. Katerina obeyed without hesitation. Mina stared at Sarah confused.  
  
"Ok Mina, take that side of the blanket and I'll take this side." She continued. "When I say go we'll fly up and carry her home." Mina nodded in understanding and grasped a clump of the red velvet in her hand.  
  
Katerina lay there not really thinking of much. She knew in a way that what she was doing was probably the best for both of them. But her rational thought was her front. She really wished that Hook would barge through the door just in time to catch them leaving and prevent it. No such luck. She felt the velvet grow tight around her back and soon she began to sway as she was lifted into the air. She closed her eyes as the last light of Neverland faded into the darkness of the night sky.  
  
Hook's POV  
  
I had been pacing the ship most of the night trying to keep the thoughts of what I had said from my brain, but to no avail. I had hurt both of us, all because of my stupid pride. Resolving to go back and make things right, I opened my cabin door. But there was no one there. Almost immediately I noticed one of the blankets from my bed was gone. Where is she? I thought. Then it occurred to me that I might have driven her away. This thought scared me more then ever and I fled from the room.  
  
It was midnight when I began to search the ship but by one in the morning neither I nor my crew could pick up even a scent of her. I was starting to panic; there are only so many places she could be. I sat in my cabin trying to think strategically where she might have gone.... The Island! I was out of the room in seconds.  
  
"Prepare a long boat!" I yelled.  
  
"At this time a night?" asked Starkey. I plunged my hook into his gut within seconds; this was no time for questions. It was already two 'o'clock in the morning. I swore an oath that if I found her, I would never deny her love ever again and with that in my mind I left my ship.  
  
I returned to my ship just as the sun was beginning to rise. There was no sign of Katerina anywhere on that accursed island. I laid on my bed and heaved a heavy sigh. My eyes closed and my mind went blank. How could this happen? What have I done? I thought sadly. My eyes snapped open. Refusing to cry I did the next best thing, I headed straight for the rum. But when I reached the table my eyes fell on the spot right beside the bottle. There I found a folded piece of parchment and on the front of it in bold script read my name ..."James". 


	15. Chapter 14: The Letter

Chapter 14  
  
James,  
  
I don't really understand the reasoning behind your actions towards me. The only thing I do understand is that you do have feelings for me. And the only answer I could come up with is that you're scared to show them. Why? Did you think people would look at you as weak? No, James, love is not a weakness. In fact it might have made you stronger and it certainly would have made you a hero in my eyes. Nonetheless, no matter how much you drove me away I still came back and I still considered you my hero. My gratitude towards you is more then you'll ever imagine.  
Sometimes I wish we had met under different circumstances, but ours were extraordinary, just like Neverland. But that wouldn't have changed the way you are or the way I am. In our history you have pulled me close and pushed me away. Each time we touched the feelings grew even more between us, I could tell. And no matter how girly you might have thought they were you still came to me every night. I felt loved when I was with you, it was a bigger and better feeling then I had ever felt with anyone before. You made me want you in ways unimaginable, but at the same time I felt like your whore. I know you love me, but you never showed it other then making love to me. I felt like I was just there for you whenever you got aroused, and while it pleases me that I arouse you so, it does not change the fact that you did use me.  
I know you care about me; you wouldn't have saved me from Peter if you hadn't. You deny yourself the happiness of love and I wish I had had enough nerve to stand up to you and say no. But I was weak when it came to you. That's what you've done to me. Whenever you touched me I would never have been able to deny you. I never had the chance to say this to you but I love you, James, with all of my heart. But since you were so eager for me to go, I have. You have your wish and the knowledge that I will do anything for you, even leave you.  
  
Love,  
Your Kateirna  
  
Hook stared at the letter for a few moments perplexed at what he had read. He plopped down into a chair under the weight of his surprise. She was gone, he thought, and I driven her away. He slammed his fist against the arm of the chair, angry at her for leaving, and also at himself for the stupidity telling her to go.  
  
He sat like this for most of the day, never coming out of his cabin. He had threatened several crewmates, including Mr. Smee, who had come to check on him, or ask him something. The two sides of his psyche were doing battle. One side told him that he should be happy, that he was free of the feelings and could finally focus on just pursuing Pan. The other urged him to find a way to go and find her, but he did not know how to get there. He didn't even know if he could get there. Would Neverland let him out? He felt hopeful, but at the same time he knew it was impossible.  
  
"PAN!!!" yelled someone just outside his cabin. Hook got up slowly and retrieved his sword and walked out on to the deck. One look at the flying brat and Hook knew exactly how to vent his frustration. "LOAD THE CANNON!" Hook screamed and pointed his hook at Pan. Peter smiled and stuck out his tongue at Hook, flying around the masts dodging Long Tom whenever he could.  
  
And so it went on and Neverland went back to normal. It was just Hook and Pan like it had always been, in their ongoing battle. Pan for glory and fun, Hook for revenge. But, although Hook continued to be the same hard commanding man on the outside, he knew he would never be the same again. And when Mr. Smee finally asked about Katerina, Hook simply said, "My love is at home, but I shall miss her."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for being such great reviewers and boosting my self-confidence to actually finish this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was really fun to write. Thanks again!!! And thanks to my wonderful inspiration for this story: JASON ISSACS!!! I love your work and you were the best Captain Hook. 


End file.
